All I Need Is You
by GoBrOOKeUrSelF23
Summary: When NBA star Nathan Scott comes to visit his little brother and sister Lucas and Mackenzie he meets someone who he might change for. Lucas and Brooke are married and are expecting triplets, and both Haley and Mackenzie are engaged to their dream guys.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my FIRST story and so I would love your reviews, the good and the bad, of how I can make this story so much better! ENJOY

CHAPTER ONE

Nathan Scott is your typical 'tall, dark, and handsome' and he uses that to his advantage to get every girl, in the NBA, that is on the cheerleading squad into bed. But lately he has been feeling empty and alone in his NY mansion and is thinking about getting serious and settling down, but that's just it his one night stands are the problem because so far every cheerleader has been a gold digger. All Nathan really wants is a wife that will love, honor, and obey, but who can turn this basketball playboy in to an honorable husband? Nathan is the oldest of three. He has a brother and a sister that are twins, Lucas and Mackenzie Scott. Luke is a blonde haired, blue eyed, poetry reading, basketball player. Nathan often refers to Mackenzie as Mackie because when he was two he couldn't pronounce such a long name. Nathan is 25 years old and his sibling are 23 yrs old. Mackie is your typical girl next door, but with huge dreams and a look to kill. She is the epitome of GORGEOUS with long blonde hair that curls slightly, and with the infamous Scott deep blue eyes. Mackie went to college to study fashion, and currently owns a very famous chain of stores called PGU, AKA Passion, Goddess, U. The chain started out a clothing line but soon after is was created is went world wide. Lucas is engaged to Brooke Davis who is also best friends with Mackie. Brooke owns a fashion line called Envy that Mackie sells in her stores so they have become very close over the years.

Brooke Davis lives in uptown New York with her fiancé, and his twin sister and another best friend live across the hall in their penthouse apartments. Brooke has been best friends since birth with Haley James. They went to school together from kindergarten til high school, and they moved to NY from Tree Hill, North Carolina. They moved because of Brooke not being a small town girl, and Haley running from her past.

Haley is getting back out on the dating scene, slowly but she's getting out there. Haley and Mackie live together in their bachlorette pad in their penthouse apartment. Their apt. has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, and one large office. Haley has the largest of the 4 bedrooms because she bought the apt. and then she invited Mackie to move in with her, and then a week later Brooke and Lucas moved across the hall. Haley is an English teacher at the High School, and in her spare time gives private music lessons. Our story starts on the last day of school and Haley is ending her last class.

"okay class, I think we had a great year and…." the class started to get impatient because they had thirty seconds til the freedom of summer

"o alright, just go, your not paying attention to me anyways!" the class burst out in applause and they hugged Miss James one by one and then they were free. Everyone loved Haley, she was the best teacher and was a great person that you would trust your children with.

Haley started to walk out to her car when her cell phone rang. She quickly dug through her purse and grabbed her silver razr.

"Hey Mack, what's up?"

"Hey, Haley you are gonna flip out"

"what did you do now Mackie!"

"ok promise you won't yell at me?"

"FINE! What happened?"

"uh well I sort of, kind of…."

"just say it Mack!"

"ok, ok, I dropped your diamond earrings down the bathtub drain when I was taking a shower.."

"WHAT!"

"hey you said you weren't going to yell!"

"why were you showering with MY earrings on?"

"uh I tried them on and then I forgot I was wearing them, and I bent down to get the soap and the just fell down the drain"

"ok uh when I get home I'll call the plumber"

"I'm really sorry hales, I swear I didn't mean to!"

"Mack, it's fine just don't let anyone go in the bathroom til I get home, ok"

"ok, so how was your last day?"

"fine, but I got to go ok"

"yea, I'll see ya later"

"bye Mackie"

"bye"

Haley called the plumber but their bathroom is under construction. Haley needed to take a shower because she was going out to dinner with Brooke, and Mackie tonight.

So Haley's last resort was to ask if she could shower and Brooke and Lucas'.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey Haley"

"Hey ok Mackie dropped my earring down the drain and so our bathroom is under construction and I was wondering, because you love me so much, if you would let me use your shower? Please Luke!"

"yea ok, im leaving right now so you'll be alone so just lock up when you leave."

"o thank you, thank you, thank you Lukie!"

"Lukie?"

"too much?"

"just a smidge"

"ok well get going Luke don't let me hold you back here"

"bye Hales"

Nathan was driving into uptown NY to visit his little brother and sister. When Nathan arrived he decided to knock on Mackenzie's door first. No answer so he walked across the hall and jiggled the handle. You see Nathan would be killed if he let himself into Mackie's apt. so he figured Luke wouldn't mind, when he walked in he noticed how it looked like he was married and he didn't have his bachelor pad anymore and so Nathan looked through the photo album on the table. He saw pictures of people he knew and who he didn't. He found a pictures of Luke's fiancé, damn was she hot. Then he saw pictures of Mackie with a blonde , and they were painting and they had it on their clothes and a little on their faces. In the picture the blonde was smearing a paint soaked finger on Mackie's nose and Mack had a big frown on her face and the blonde was laughing, she looked cute. He read the caption and it said '_Mackie and Haley paint their office, or at least they were supposed to paint the walls, but the clever Haley has once again out smarted our Mackie' _Ok well now he knows her name and that she lives with Mackie and that she was very attractive. Well after 15 minutes in Lucas' apt. so he decided he wasn't going to be back soon so he turned on ESPN.

When Haley walked out of the bathroom in Luke and Brooke's bedroom, she forgot to bring clothes so she thought oh well. She wrapped he hair into a loose bun and when she first walked out there was a burst of cool air, it was different from all the steam in the bathroom. She heard someone in the living room and so she thought it was Brooke, or Luke. The water dripping down her body glistened and made her tan glow. When she was close enough in earshot of the person she thought was Luke she said

"well, well, well, Luke you came back……. Uh your not Luke!"

"No really!…… I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott, you must be Haley" he smiled with his famous smirk and Haley almost shivered from his gaze on her.

'Wow she is hot' is all Nathan could think of, especially when he saw how gorgeous she looked in that loose bun, skin glistening, and the towel was loose around her tiny frame. This made him smirk even more, and she seemed so shy around him, not like the other girls who practically threw themselves at him, he liked her.

'Why is he staring at me like that, is he freaking stripping me with his eyes!' I didn't know Mackie and Lucas had an older brother?

"um I'm going to go back to my place, uh nice meeting you by the way!"

"yea I can definitely say it was a pleasure meeting you too"

"um yea, bye"

That was so weird, I wonder if he is that cocky all the time and note to self lock the door when I go home.

I think she is into me by the look in her eyes and how she just stood there, most people would scream and run but our eyes were locked for a good 5 minutes and her eyes are fascinating…….

A/N: Please leave your reviews because I have no idea where I want to go with this story so if you leave me helpful reviews then I can improve this story and made it much better!

Anna


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, and yes it's my first but I have read practically every story that has to do with my favorite, NALEY. But I am also a fan of Brucas but I prefer Naley. And in this chapter I'm going to give all the background info than I can think of! Sorry some of you were confused but here is to clear things up. Haley's parents were very wealthy, Jimmy owed a diamond mining business and Lydia ran the 'James Jewelry Store' and they passed away 4 years ago after Haley moved to NY with Brooke. And I think I will put the rest of the info below this so yea.

Haley is the youngest of four. Her oldest sister Cassie is married to Chris and they have two daughters named Jade, 4, and Camryn, 2. They live in Tree Hill and Cassie and Chris have taken over the business since her parents death. And no this is not the past Haley is running from just a hint. Her 2nd oldest is her brother Paul and he is married to Bridget and they have two children a boy named Bryce, 3, and Kelly,1. And of course the one right above Haley is none other than Taylor James and she has recently gotten her self into the 'one-night-stand' scene. Haley works at NYC Private High School and gives music lessons to some students who asked for help because they knew Haley had a wonderful voice. And because of her parents death that is how she bought her lavish penthouse apt. She is still the Haley we know and love but in my story she gets more confidence, but not over confident. She is not like any of the 'Sex and the City' girls, although she does want to settle down, but she's not desperate. If you need more info let me know!

The Scott's were born and raised in NY. Their mother is Deb and of course theirs Dan who died in a car accident when Nathan was 12. Nathan was very depressed and vulnerable at that time in his life, and that was his turning pint. Nathan used to be a loving, friendly, well Lucas would be a better word but he was really close to his father and he changed, for the worse. He liked his mom, but she wasn't what he needed to get him through life. His grades started to slip, and he became the cocky, arrogant, jerk he is today. But someone might be able to change him……..

A/N: ok sorry to make it so short but I'm going to write another chapter after I post this and then we will get back to the story so leave comments is the is not enough background info, if so then I'll work more in! and another thing i think some of you got confused about Haley and Mackenzie are roomates and Brooke and Lucas live like across the hall or really close is what i mean.

Anna


	3. One Hell of a Night a

A/N: Last time I checked it said I had 1 chapter even though this is my third….. Hmmm confusing!

So enjoy Chapter 3!

Flashback

"_well, well, well, Luke you came back……. Uh your not Luke!"_

"_No really!…… I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott, you must be Haley" he smiled with his famous smirk and Haley almost shivered from his gaze on her. _

'_Wow she is hot' is all Nathan could think of, especially when he saw how gorgeous she looked in that loose bun, skin glistening, and the towel was loose around her tiny frame. This made him smirk even more, and she seemed so shy around him, not like the other girls who practically threw themselves at him, he liked her._

'_Why is he staring at me like that, is he freaking stripping me with his eyes!' I didn't know Mackie and Lucas had an older brother? _

"_um I'm going to go back to my place, uh nice meeting you by the way!"_

"_yea I can definitely say it was a pleasure meeting you too"_

"_um yea, bye"_

End Flashback

That was yesterday and Haley still hadn't been introduced to this 'Nathan'. What a jerk, he was so cocky, and I think he was stripping me with his eyes! Well I'll put on my typical 'Haley' and play nice and ignore his remarks. Well that was the plan anyway……..

"Good Morning Haley, hmmm what smells so good?"

"that would be breakfast Mackie, god you are so blonde sometimes"

"so it's better than being 'smart' all the time" Mackenzie conveniently added air quotes at smart like we all did when we first learned how to use them and not look stupid.

"ok I'm going to forget that you just said that and finish cooking breakfast"

"so Hales when I got home yesterday before we went out to dinner with Brooke, you seemed….. Well freaked out by something. What's up?"

"ok well I went to shower at Luke's because SOMEBODY was a blonde and decided to shower with diamond earrings in, and when I came back out into their living room I was greeted by your brother!"

"Luke?"

"No Mackie, by the way no more highlights for you"

"but hales that is sooooooooooo not fair! But go on"

"ok as I was saying, I ran into your brother, not lucas, Nathan"

"I didn't know Natey-poo was in town"

"Natey-Poo?"

"what? Childhood nickname"

"I bet"

"1 question"

"what?"

"were you serious about the no highlights, because you may not know this but your blonde too"

"thanks for reminding me"

"your welcome!" at this comment Haley just rolled her eyes, another long day.

Across the hall

Lucas' phone started to ring, and he looked on the caller ID.

'_Nathan'_

"Hey big bro, what's up?"

"Hey Luke, where were you yesterday, I came by and man I must say I love your friend Haley. I ran into her after her shower." he laughs a bit.

"Nathan, grow up, she's not into guys like you, she wants stability"

"hey I'm plenty stable"

"o yea right I doubt she would be interested in someone who has random one night stands with EVERY slut on the cheer squad!"

"that was only the first year I was on the team, the rest I moved on to the entire NBA"

"god you are sick, and I can't believe you actually want to settle down, but you need to mature first"

"yea yea I know, so I was thinking I haven't talked to Mackenzie yet so I though we could go out to dinner, the 5 of us"

"the 5 of us?"

"yea you, me, Mackie, Brooke, and Haley"

"if you saw Haley, with just a towel on, I don't know how comfortable she will be coming with us"

"yea right, she was as speechless as I was"

"ok man call me later with more, I got to get back to Brooke or else, apparently she says if I don't get off the phone she is going to rip each strand of hair out of my armpits one-by-one just to see me cry"

"what a catch Luke"

"Nate we are leaving for dinner like now, she wasn't serious"

"ok later lil bro"

"ok"

Haley and Mackenzie were heading over to the Brucas apt. to go out to dinner little did Haley know this would be one hell of a night.

A/N: haha you have to wait til next chapter which might be a few days because I wrote 3 in one day. So I need more reviews please and once again I need advice on what should go down at the dinner to make Haley have 'one hell of a night'. Thanks and I love you all who review because I have got more hits then I expected 150 for the first chapter! Yea im proud of myself but more reviews would make me a happy camper!

XoX

Anna


	4. One Hell of a Night b

A/N: Many of you have been wondering about Haley's reason about moving away from her home, but im going to torture you and she will reveal her painful past to someone…. Maybe soon it depends on how long chapters are. so here is chapter 4!

Haley and Mackenzie were getting ready to go out to dinner with Brooke and Lucas. Lucas thought it would be best if they kept Nathan a secret for now.

"Hales? What are you wearing tonight?"

"ummm I dunno"

"well I think you should wear this!" Mackenzie was holding up a black strapless dress that would came mid-thigh.

"yea… right"

"come on it's cute!"

"yea if I was one of the Pussycat dolls!"

"hey I like them"

"I know you do, but I don't want to dress like them"

"but Hales, you looked so cute in this last time!"

"fine Mackie just give me the damn dress, but I get to pick what you wear!"

"that's my girl, and hell no!"

Haley tried on the dress and she added a diamond necklace that was her mothers, and big hoop earrings. And settled on Mackenzie's stilettos, but Haley would get her back in her out fit. Haley's makeup was neatly done and very attractive.

For Mackenzie's out fit Haley picked out a halter dress that was as blue as Mackenzie's eyes and it was a perfect idea because Mackie actually loved what Haley picked out for her to wear, for once. She borrowed Haley's diamond necklace that was shaped into a cross and put in dangling earrings that were light blue. Haley picked out white wedges for Mackie to wear. Not Mackie's personal choice but Haley didn't pick out her shoes either so it was a win-win situation. Mackenzie did Haley's hair. For Mackenzie she did the big Jessica Simpson Curls and they looked amazing. Mackenzie curled Haley's hair and put in a half ponytail and let her bangs ( the bangs I'm talking about, like the Jessica Simpson bangs and Mackenzie has them too but they are angled differently, if that makes sense) rest at the side of her face. They both looked awesome and little did Haley know she would have someone else liking her outfit tonight.

"Hey Hales, get your but in gear we better go, it's 6:30 and our reservation is a 7!"

"I'm coming but these damn heels aren't making it easy"

"oh don't be a baby!"

"ha you are in wedges by are spike heels, big difference hun!"

Haley finally made it across the hall with Mackenzie by her side and they made it over to the Brucas apt.

"Haley, Mackenzie you guys look bitchin!" said an overly excited Brooke.

"o thanks Brooke, Mackenzie picked out my outfit" said and unenthusiastic Haley.

"well my girly did a good job" Brooke held out her hand to be high fived by Mackenzie and Mackenzie just waved.

"ok then never mind Mackie"

"huh?"

"nothing!" Both Brooke and Haley said at the same time laughing.

"Hey ladies ready to go"

"Yea Luke just let me grad my purse and let's go"

Brooke was looking fabulous in a Purple halter top with sequins in all the right places, and a leather mini skirt, and she was wearing 3 inch heels with silver sequins. With her makeup in the awesome Brooke fashion she looked amazing. Brooke felt bad for lying to Haley and not telling her Nathan was going to 'stumble' on the friends having dinner and join them.

Nathan pulled out of his 10 bedroom, 7 bathroom, 3 living room, 2 office, in-home gym/b-ball court , in his black hummer. Nathan had 4 maids who were all under the age of 25 who often wound up in his bed, mysteriously. He had 3 butlers catering him at his every whim. When Nathan came home from a long day at work and he needed 'pleasing' one of his maid were willing to do it. And right now your probably thinking of the unattractive, Hispanic or whatever typical maid you see, but Nathan made it certain that he picked out 'hot' maids. Peyton, Bevin, Rachel, and Britney were his maids and boy were they 'hot'. His butlers were all over 40 and married. Tim, Paul, and Andrew. The maids lived in the house with him and Peyton and Bevin roomed together and Rachel and Britney roomed together. The butlers lived at home with their families but came in shifts.

Nathan was getting a little nervous, for some reason about seeing Haley again. He didn't know why but something intrigued him about her, he didn't know what it was , just something.

Mackenzie, Brooke, Haley, and Lucas arrived at the restaurant at the exact time of their reservation, and Haley sat next to Mackenzie and across from Brooke and Lucas. And Haley noticed the table was set for five but she didn't think anything of it. And then in strolled a cocky but not before getting a blonde and a red-heads number. Why the hell is he coming towards the table?

"Hey Ladies, and Luke"

"Hi Natey-poo" yelled Mackenzie, like she didn't realize they were in a sophisticated restaurant.

"Hey Mackie, Luke, Brooke and Haley" The way he said 'Haley' made shivers shoot up her spine.

"Nathan" hissed Haley as he sat next to her and then he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Do you have a mirror in your pants……cause I can defiantly see myself in them"

"and how many times has that actually worked" said Haley out loud for the entire table to hear.

"to many to count" and as Nathan said that he smirked.

"so Mackenzie how was work today" said Luke trying to cover up the tension.

"fabulous, once again, and I must say Brookie Envy is doing awesome in my stores!"

"o really I was kind of worried about it, but lately I've racked in so much money it's been great and since Luke and I are getting married in two weeks our wedding will be fabulous and I designed my own wedding dress, and I got it down and adjusted it yesterday so I'm ready!"

"Hey Brooke can I bring a date?" asked Nathan in a mocking tone rubbing it in Haley's face.

"uh yea that's fine, who?"

"I have no idea, who ever throws themselves at me first, whatever"

"interesting" said Haley mirroring his mocking tone.

"ohm is Haley wanting to be first in line?" Nathan said wiggling his eyebrows

Haley scoffs and says "in your dreams"

Nathan replies "o you can count on that" and Haley just rolls her eyes.

Mackenzie suddenly feels her beeper go off

"uh hold on, I need to make a call to the store"

"take your time sweetie" said Brooke

"I think I'm going to go to the bar, be right back" said Haley

When she got to the bar she asked for a Martini, shaken not stirred, and then she was sent a drink from down the bar from a very hot blonde guy.

"Hi, I'm Joey"

"Hi, I'm Haley, and thanks for the drink"

"Sex on the beach"

"excuse me?" Haley said in a worried tone.

"the drink, it's called sex on the beach" Joey said laughing

"right sorry, it's good"

"yea so what do you do for a living" asked Haley with curiosity.

"I'm a pediatrician, you?"

"I teach at NY Private High School, English"

"o that's cool" suddenly a pang of guilt came over Joey

"uh I gotta go"

"uh ok, bye" said Haley a little disappointed when she met a great guy that obviously loved kids so she drank her drink , both of them, and headed back to the table.

"Haley who was that guy?" said a curios Brooke.

"His name is Joey and he's a pediatrician." After Haley finished her sentence she felt weird and it felt like her stomach was doing flips in her body.

Then Mackenzie came back with an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong Mackie?" said Nathan

"Nothing just the stupid shipment that came in was ruined because the boxes got wet and blah, blah, blah. Sorry guys I have to go, but Hales you can stay, I'll be home later." and she gave everyone a quick hug and a tight smile.

"I better go too just to check in on my line" Said Brooke.

"ok babe, but don't be too long because well you know what will happen when you get home and we are alone." said Luke wiggling his eye brows.

"ok Puke" said an annoyed Haley.

"oh Haley" say Brucas in unison, and then they laughed afterwards

After Brooke and Mackenzie left Lucas' cell phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

"_omg are you serious, but I'm out right now"_

"_yea I'll be there, bye"_

"sorry guys the boss needs me" Lucas works at the Newspaper.

"why?" said Haley a little too fast for her own good

"o because the inking is making the writing blurry and they need me to pull up my story on my computer"

"ok well I think I'll leave too" Haley get's up and feels light headed and falls back but Nathan is quick and puts his hands on her waist and caught her.

"don't touch me" Haley hissed.

"sorry that I didn't want you to fall, I promise I won't do it next time" Nathan said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up"

By this time Lucas had been long gone and Haley had been feeling awful and dizzy.

"Haley, are you ok?"

"uh yea just a little tired, dizzy, light-headed, and nauseas, but nothing abnormal"

"I'm taking you home, now" said Nathan with take charge attitude

"o come on Nate, one more drink" Haley slurred.

"I think you've had enough, let's go"

Nathan led Haley out to the car, and put her in the front seat, and she almost instantly fell asleep. Nathan debated on bringing her to his house but thought it would be better if she went back to her place. He carried her into the apts. And up to her apt. When they got into the apartment he had no idea which room was Mackie's and which was Haley's but then he saw a huge pink sight that said Mackenzie in silver glitter and then he went down the hall and saw a door that had a Purple sign on it and it said Haley in pink writing so he entered the room and laid her on the bed. Nathan gently took off her heels, god how could she walk in these…. Things!

"mhmmmm" Haley moaned, and turned

"Haley"

She popped up immediately

"what are you doing here" Haley said holding her hand to her head, she go hit hard with a headache.

"you need me more than you let on, where's your Tylenol?"

"in the medicine cabinet" she pointed at the bathroom

He opened the cabinet door and found like 50 lip gloss tubes, lotion, toothpaste, toothbrushes, and birth-control patches, but no Tylenol.

"ok I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I didn't find any, do you know of somewhere else it might be?"

"uh check in Mackenzie's room, down the hall"

Haley wondered why he didn't just leave, didn't he probably have a slut waiting for him at home.

"found some, here ya go" Nathan handed her the white capsules and went to the kitchen and got her a bottle of water.

"you didn't need to do this"

"and leave you puking your guts out by yourself, and besides Mackie won't be home til late and I'm your only hope"

"well I guess that makes a little sense, but the only thing that doesn't is you doing it, you have be nothing but cocky and arrogant to me."

"careful little missy, if you keep hurting my feelings I won't hold your hair back when you throw up!"

"I can just put it up you know and then you can leave"

After the words left her mouth she felt her stomach churn and she ran into the bathroom and Nathan followed swiftly in one motion pulling the hair out of her face and then he grabbed a towel and handed it to her.

"thanks" is all she whispered and then she stood up and grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

"are you feeling any better"

"a little"

"good, well you might want to think about changing"

"if you would leave the bathroom I could change" she said smiling

"I prefer to stay"

Haley smirked knowing her affect on him and slapped him on the arm and they smiled.

"I'll take that as a no, I'll just wait out here then"

Haley searched the bathroom and all she could find was a short silk nightgown, that went barely to her mid thigh and it was tight in the right places and it was red in color.

"so you wear that kind of stuff when your alone, or did you put it on for me?" He said with a smirk

"it was all I had in the bathroom, god, cocky much?"

"bitchy much ?" he said in a mocking tone

They both laughed at their childish behavior.

"ok well I think I'm going to go to sleep, but will you stay here til Mackenzie come home, cause it's a bit scary here all alone. Please?" she said while pouting with puppy dog eyes.

"fine"

"thank you"

Haley soon fell asleep and Nathan was sitting on her bed near her just admiring her beauty when he decided maybe if I dose off here I can get closer to her. So her laid down next to her and felt her snuggle closer and without even thinking he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tighter. They lay like that for hours.

The next morning Haley woke up with an awful hangover, and felt a strong arm around her and saw what she was wearing and that it had risen up to her upper thigh while she was thinking. She couldn't remember what she did last night, and more importantly why Nathan was in her bed. Had they done anything and when she was drunk did he take advantage of her? She started to get worried but didn't wake him up, she got out of his hold on her and made coffee and put the matching robe on, she couldn't be in that room when he woke up because what is he did take advantage of her. She felt like she was stuck in the past and the memories kept flooding back to her as tears started to fill her eyelids and fall rapidly down her cheeks.

A/N: sorry I have to leave you thinking deeply about what awful thing happened in her past but that will be revealed later on. She will have flashbacks of 4 years ago when it happened and how Nathan reminds her of it especially of the previous night. Leave me reviews because I love reading them and I do like constructive criticism so I will accept the good and the bad so just press the button and leave one!

Thanks

Anna


	5. What's going on with you guys?

A/N I wasn't quite satisfied with chapter 4 and I personally wouldn't consider it one hell of a night. And the reason Joey felt guilt was because he drugged her drink, but he didn't put nearly enough in to get enough rise from her so that's just a warning because it will not be revealed in the story plot. I don't really like talking about one of my favorite characters getting drugged, but I planned on going there, because she only had 2 drinks and she felt horrible so that was that. Enjoy! O and before I forget the maids well Bevin, Rachel, and Peyton are their normal characters and the Britney is a Britney spears looking girl from the south. And I know I get annoyed when I can't picture what a character looks like, in particular, Mackenzie, and my best description would be a Kaley Cuoco looking girl , u know as 'Billy' from charmed. Enough rambling I know just read and review.

Nathan awoke to the smell of coffee and no Haley. Haley had been drinking coffee and trying to forget her past for the past 2 hours. Nathan crept out of the room, checked on Mackenzie. Mackenzie was sleeping in blue short-shorts, and pink tank top, her hair was in a messy bun and she had a blue eye mask on that said 'Drama Queen' He looked in her room and he saw that she had 5 PJ outfits hanging on the small closet and each had a different eye mask. One was a purple outfit that said 'Princess' on it. The next was black and the mask said 'Do not disturb' . The 3rd was yellow and the mask said 'Cute as a button' written on it. The fourth and final was pink and the mask said 'Blondie' on it. It definitely suited her. Mackenzie was a very free spirited girl and she wasn't one of those girls who planned the names of their children since birth. She was more like a charlotte marriage suited her and a few children here and there whenever, not planned.

When Nathan finally left Mackenzie's room he walled out and saw that Haley had put a robe on and had put her curls up in a high ponytail.

"Morning" Nathan thought for a minute, well that was a lame line.

"o hi Nathan I didn't even hear you get, you want some coffee"

"yea that would be great"

The was a silence, a very eerie silence on the room and Nathan couldn't take it anymore he had to say something, if he didn't he would go insane!

"so…"

"yea" Haley didn't really feel like talking to him.

"Haley are you mad about something"

"No I just can't remember anything that happened last night, and when I woke up well, we weren't exactly in a comfortable position."

"Haley we do anything if that's what you mean."

"well like I said I don't remember, I think that guy drugged me with sex on the beach"

"wha-what!" Nathan said choking on his coffee.

"when I went up there he sent me a sex on the beach."

"well he could've drugged you, I mean you only had 2 drinks and you were throwing up a lot and I think it takes more than 2 to get that bad" He said laughing

"that scum bag, he probably wasn't a real pediatrician"

"yea he most likely wasn't, sorry Haley."

"uh it's fine, so are you normally not cocky in the morning?"

"no, not until I get at least a second cup of coffee, but I better get going I have maids waiting a home for me" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"yea don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out!" said Haley, pissed off that he sleeps with the help, what scum does that?

"is that how you repay someone that stayed with you all night long, and held back your hair?" He smirked.

"that's how I repay you" said Haley under her breath as Nathan walked out the door.

An hour later she heard Mackenzie get up and saw her heading toward the kitchen.

"Hey Mackie"

"hmmm yea" said Mackenzie while grabbing her hot pink mug out of the cabinet above Haley.

"when did you get in last night?"

"uh about midnight" she said after taking a long sip of her coffee.

"wow"

"so Hales I was thinking we need 2 more roommates" said Mackenzie.

"huh? Who?" said Haley

"well we both love dogs and on my way home last night I saw the cutest puppies for sale, please Haley can we get 2 puppies, please"

"but they don't allow pet's up here"

"They didn't allow us taking care of that cat that had it's kittens outside of the lobby but I changed that didn't I"

"you slept with the damn manager, and we have a different one now so what makes you think that he will be careless as well?"

"well have you seen the manager, he's gorgeous! He's only 30, he's single and he's blonde and……"

"wait another blonde, wow then I say go for it, if he's as stupid as the last one."

"well we can go buy the puppies today and then he can't say no because they are precious." said a very excited Mackenzie.

"so what else are you planning to do today"

"well I will go buy the dogs, stop by the store, and come back here, but not before I go to the store and splurge on cute things for the puppies, what about you?"

"um well pretty much stay in, but I have to go with Brooke to pick out the final stuff for her wedding and pick out my Maid of honor dress and stuff like that" said Haley but what she really planned to do was avoid Nathan.

"k well I better shower and get changed and head to the pet store!"

"yea I better to" Haley said smiling.

When Haley walked into her room she saw a note on her pillow with chicken scratch writing. The Note Read:

_Dear Haley,_

_I had a great time last night, except for holding your hair back, that wasn't so fun. Listen I know you were freaked out because I slept here, but you seem to tense up around me, and I wouldn't call that attraction. Is something bothering you about me, do I remind you of someone? Call me because im as confused as you are. Please I think we need to talk. My number is 535-0520. _

_Nathan_

Yea she was freaked out but she didn't plan on talking to an ignorant, cocky, asshole, who actually is pretty hot….. No Haley don't finish that sentence you can't think this.

Mackenzie was on her way to Starbucks to get a Strawberries 'n' Crème frappuccino before heading to the pet store. In the coffee shop she ran into Nathan flirting with the barista named 'Sophia'.

"Hey Nate"

"Mackenzie, what are you doing here?"

"uh getting coffee?" she said confused.

"No I mean in this part of town?"

"o Haley and I are getting 2 puppies today!" she said very excited.

"is Haley here with you?"

"No, she's at the grocery store, why?"

"uh no reason" yea that was a lie. Actually that was a huge lie, he secretly, no desperately wanted to talk to her about the other night. Something was attracting about her and she didn't have a strong personality, and as a plus she wasn't a bitch so that's what he liked.

"ok well I better get going!" She said as she hugged her brother and gave the girl who was too perky a death glare. As she walked out the door Sophia spat out

"is she always a bitch?" she said in a serious tone.

"well I would say yes but she is my sister and she can put up a fight so no." he said while laughing which made Sophia smile.

"o I didn't know I'm sorry" she said in a fake apologetic tone.

"so are we good for tonight?" Nathan had asked Sophia out to dinner. Sophia is tall, about 5'5, Hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. Not as attractive as Haley but hey she is a woman and that's all Nathan needs right.

"definitely" Sophia said with confidence and a winning smile, she was the newest gold digger and she planned to gain the trust of him and his friends and then pretend to be the girl next door, then leave him heart broken! She was already getting excited about this and she hadn't even gone out with him.

**The James and Scott apartment**

Mackenzie had just brought home the new addition to their apartment. She bought 2 Pomeranians ands they were adorable, one was white and the other was tan. They were both girls and they were named Angel, the white one, and the tan one was named Lexi. Mackenzie fell in love with Angel and Lexi loved Haley so they figured this would be how they would tell which one would be the one that they owned. Mackenzie bought a pink bed for Angel and a purple bed for Haley. And they would share a room with their owner.

"so how old did you say they were Mackie?"

"uh I think the lady said like a month and a half or something like that maybe two months"

"so what do you want to do this afternoon?" Haley said bored.

"well we can go shopping for the puppies, ooh and we can put them in our purses and walk around like Paris Hilton! Oh and by the way Nathan was wondering where you were today when I went to Starbucks, what is that about?" Mackenzie said fully interested on what happened between them.

"really, god I swear that guy saves me once and thinks that I will end up in his bed!" she says using her arms for exaggeration.

"maybe he thinks you feel the same way?" Mackenzie said suggestively

"that I want him in my bed?" Haley said laughing

"No silly" she said in a 'duh' face " that you like him too, do you?" Mackenzie said curiously.

"No way he is a sleaze ball, who is only looking for sex, and I have already dealt with one relationship and look how it's left me…. I can't trust a guy and well you know the rest" Maybe I do like him?

A/N sorry it took me soooooooo long to update but I had family over this week and the only time I could type was late at night but I didn't get that much done but I have been working on getting it finished since I got off work. God is it hard being 15 and balancing family, work, and these addicting stories as well has updating my story but I thought of another one which I don't think anyone else has but I don't know I need to search some more. I am shocked by how many people I have viewing my story 2542 lovely people but I only have 22 reviews so can you please write me more because I need some more ideas for future chapters. Thanks!

Anna


	6. What are we?

A/N: so I don't have much to say except here is chapter 6.….. ENJOY!

Tonight was the night of Nathan's date with Sophia and he was getting ready. He was wearing black dress pants and a blue, button up, long sleeved , collared shirt that made his eyes stand out. He was meeting Sophia at a restaurant and he planned on bringing her home afterward and he knew she would agree with this plan.

"Nathan?" asked a shy Bevin.

"Yes Bev" he said sweetly

"I was wondering if you needed me to do anything for you….. Before you know…… I get back to work?" she asked shyly.

"of course, come here" he said motioning her to him, as she closed the door he slapped her ass and grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him and started pulling up the ,already short skirt and she giggled with delight. She forcefully turned around and brought his mouth to hers and they started a make-out session that made him 20 minutes late to meet with Sophia. Hopefully she wasn't to upset.

When he walked into the restaurant he saw, the normally bright and bubbly girl looking very upset and yelling into a pink Motorola Razr phone and he could see tears threatening to come out and when he approached he could hear her say '_am I that awful that he would ditch me on our date?' _So he decided this is when he needed to make his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Nathan?" she said with the sad puppy eyes looking at Nathan. Truth is she saw him coming in the restaurant and planned the whole scene and pretended to talk to a friend and whine and cry over a guy on the phone, and he has bought it so far.

"I'm so sorry I was late, I was kind of tongue tied" his previous events with Bevin made him smile.

"It's a-ok" she said sniffling.

" so………" he said nervously.

"where were you?" she asked harshly.

"um well I got stuck uh in traffic yea traffic" he said lying through his teeth.

"I don't believe you" she said blatantly

"huh?"

"you wouldn't have had such a hard time telling me where you were, if you were telling the truth." she said powerfully.

"but.."

"save it Nathan… I want to date a guy who isn't late, anywhere, because he can't wait to see me so go screw one of your maids because you are NOT getting anything from me!" she said angry and she got up and walked away. Sophia is 21 and she is in acting school and that is why she is so good at yelling at Nathan when it is all apart of her plan.

He is sitting alone at the table completely embarrassed because she yelled so loud and if people find out he sleeps with his maid, well nobody will want to date him. But then someone taps him on the shoulder.

"Haley?"

"yea I just saw what happened and I have to say she is right, if you would have taken less time screwing one of your maid you would have been here on time."

"this isn't you problem and why the hell are you here!" he said angry.

"well Mackenzie set me up with what she described as tall, dark, and handsome, no he was very short, her barely can to my shoulder, and he was as white as a ghost, plus he was the nastiest person I've seen. I couldn't eat because his face made me sick" she said covering her mouth like she was about to barf.

"so you only date someone by how they look?" he said not believing what she said.

"no but he was very dull, he couldn't keep a conversation going and he kept telling me that I reminded him of his 1st ex wife."

"ok I believe you now, so since your date was a dud, and my date left do you want to sit down?"

O god what do I say, if I sit he could think that I like him, but if I don't I would be rude…

"uh ok" she said uneasily

"great" he said smiling

Then the waiter came over to get a drink order, Haley ordered a strawberry margarita and Nathan ordered a beer. They decided to stick to drinks. After an hour of just talking about family and stuff Haley felt she could trust Nathan so she decided this would be a good time to tell him about her past just to know he if he really liked her and how he dealt with knowing someone hurt Haley. But she knew she couldn't tell him here, too many people.

"so do you want to come back to my place?" she said shyly.

"sure" he said and then he smirked.

"nice try asshole, we're not sleeping together" he thought hmmm not yet " but I need to tell you something and this is not a good place to say it." this worried him and his smile faded.

"I'll meet you there"

"bye she said walking out to her car."

------------

Mackenzie was busy playing with Angel and Lexi in her room, so she didn't bother to tell he she was home. Ten minutes later Nathan knocked on the door. Haley had changed into a t-shirt and shorts and put here hair up in a messy bun.

"so what is this big secret that can't be told in public?"

"ok well it all started 4 years ago……"

_Flashback_

_Haley lived in Tree Hill with her parents and her best friend Brooke lived next door. She was dating a guy named Chris Keller, who was older than she but it didn't affect her. They had been dating for 2 years and that was when he started to pressure her and be a bad influence so she broke up with him. Well that night was spent drinking and getting high to erase the pain she had caused. So being an idiot he thought he could make her want him back. When he got to the James house he found the spare key under the potted plant and smiled to himself because he would be getting Haley back tonight whether she wanted him back or not . He crept up the stairs slowly and when he got to her room her door was open and he could see her sleeping form and he looked around and noticed their pictures were gone. That pissed him off so he decided he doesn't need to be nice about it._

"_HALEY, GOD DAMNIT WAKE THE HELL UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" He yelled and this really woke her up._

"_Chris?" she said groggily._

"_yes and I came to get what belongs to me" he said eerily._

"_and what's that?" she said sitting on her bed._

"_YOU" he yelled and lunged and started kissing her and she tried to push him away, but he was to strong so she grabbed the vase by her bed and broke it over his head, and she ran at the sight of freedom._

_he held his head in pain but he kept going. When he found her she was hiding in the downstairs bathroom, in the shower so he turned the water on cold and could hear her yelp. She tried to run but he caught her by the arm._

"_gotcha" he said right before pushing her up against the wall and slapping her. This went on until she passed out and he carried her to her room._

End Flashback

"After that he raped me Nathan" she said as best as she could through her sobs, and looking away from him. But he put his hand on top of hers for comfort but she pulled away.

"how can you look at me when I just told you the worst thing possible, but I left out half of it because I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone."

"it's ok Haley, im glad you know you can trust me because im not as bad as everyone thinks I am" well actually I am bad because I sleep with my help, how the hell did my life get so screwed up? Im going to change, for Haley.

"thank you"

"for what?"

"not judging me, or my past"

"im sorry that this happened to you but I think the best way to forget is to go on dates, with guys you meet, no more blind date stuff."

"I know, but it's…….hard"

"it's ok, I can be a shoulder to cry on when you need it. But I better get going" He said before kissing heron the cheek and walking out the door.

Haley was shocked, she held her hand to her cheek. When he kissed her it sent chills up her spine, and moment she won't forget anytime soon.

Nathan knew what he needed to do, he needed to fire the maids that try and 'please' him and that would help him be better, the kind of guy Haley deserved. He kept trying to prove his playboy image, but he doesn't feel that way. Sophia was just kind of there to make him feel better, she was more of a fling. She seemed nice but she was to whiney and he can't stand that, plus if she has a lousy job, she is a gold digger. So she wasn't in the picture anymore and she wouldn't ever be……..or so he thought.

Haley was so confused right now, did she like him, or was he a 'friend' type of guy, but when he kissed her cheek that let her know that he wasn't about to pressure her and she liked that he didn't try and take advantage of her after she told him a part of her past but the bigger part she has told no one and she didn't know if she could ever tell anyone……

A/N Sorry the last chapter wasn't so good, and yes I rushed through it, it started out strong and then faded and that's because I was in a hurry to get it done. The next part of Haley's past will have to wait, because Naley just became 'friends'. Leave me reviews and I promises not to rush another chapter

UP NEXT

BRUCAS WEDDING!

NALEY 'FRIENDSHIP'

MACKENZIE MEETS SOMEONE!


	7. The calm before the storm

A/N: Sorry it took me so long but I had some family stuff going on this week, and I had some major writer's block and I didn't know how I wanted to write this chapter. So it might not be that great but I guess better than screwing it up completely right! So here is the newest chapter!

Today was the day, the day that Brooke Davis had waited all her life for. Her wedding. Not only was it her dream to get married but to get married to a great guy and Lucas was beyond great. She was leaving for the salon in 5 minutes with her two best friends and she was so excited to be around people she loved. She walked over to Haley and Mackenzie's apartment in a Juicy red warm-up suit with a white tank-top and on her feet she wore white flip-flops. As she knocked on the door she couldn't help but admire the dazzling engagement ring on her left ring finger. It was a gold band with three large, square-cut diamonds and engraved on the inside it said '_I Love You Pretty Girl'. _He made her knees go weak and she thanked god that he sent him to her. She couldn't ask for more.

Brooke was greated by Haley and Lexi and she could see Mackenzie laughing histarically and holding Angel on the couch. Haley looked stressed out but she let it slide.

"Hey Brookie we're ready" said Mackenzie from the couch.

"Hey Hales, come on you guys let's go get all dressed up!" Brooke said with a lot of enthusiasam.

"Ok Lexi, Angel **Be Good**!" Haley said exaggerating the good part.

Both dogs cuddled up on the couch and soon after fell asleep and Haley couldn't help but smile at the sight. They gave her life more….. Energy. They were very hyper in the beginning but they calmed down after 2 weeks of living with the girls.

Brooke, Haley, and Mackenzie arrived at the salon and got right to business. Brooke was the first to get her hair done. It was done in big curls and was pulled in a half ponytail and her bangs rested on the right side of her angelic face. She looked amazing, Not the 'prom' amazing but 'wedding' amazing. Mackenzie's hair was down and straight with her bangs at the side of her face. Haley's hair was pulled up in an elegant ponytail and the ends were curled. Brooke's makeup was not has heavy as usual but it wasn't light. Haley had her makeup done elegantly light, but she still looked radient. Mackenzie on the other hand had her makeup done heavy but it wasn't overdone. Now the girls were on to their manicure's and pedicure's. Mackenzie got her nails painted red to match her dress and she got her toes painted red as well. Haley got a French manicure and her toes were painted a hot pink with sparkles in it to match her flowers. Brooke got fake nails and had her toe-nails were painted a sparkly red. The girls were ready to go to the Hilton hotel to get dressed, Lucas decided they should go all out on their wedding.

They arrived and got dressed. Brooke's gown was fabulous. She wore her own design and she thought she did a fabulous job on it. http/http/

and Mackenzie wore matching gowns. Haley was the maid of honor and Mackenzie was just a normal bridesmaid. Brooke also designed the girls dresses and they looked almost as good as hers.

http/ they got dressed they took a million pictures and had their girl time with Brooke before she and lucas left for a secluded island next to the Bahamas. The next thing she new her wedding planner Carmen popped her head in the room and said "it's time"

They all walked out of the room and down the stairs and the girls gave her an encouraging group hug and grabbed their bouquets and were prepared to walk. Haley was the first and as soon as she walked through the huge doors she saw a very handsome Nathan and her breath caught in her throat.

Lucas got ready at Nathan's. He was wearing a tuxedo with a red silk tie. And a red hankerchief in the pocket. Nathan was wearing a black tux with a white silk tie and his hair gelled to perfection. Haley walked down th aisel and smiled as she walked. Mackenzie followed haley and couldn't help but notice a very attractive man sitting next to her aunt Karen and Uncle Matt. Mackenzie was followed by Karen and Matt's 4 year old Nicole and she was throwing red, white, and pink roses on the ground. Next were the ring Bearers David and Chris, Karen and Matt's 3 year old twins. Then the wedding march sounded through the church and Brooke slowly walked down the aisle with her mother and father Brad and Kate. Brooke was the spitting image of her mother and she had her father's hazel eyes. Brooke had a huge smile plastered on her face and Lucas couldn't help but smile at the sight of his beautiful bride. Nathan and haley kept stealing glances until the vows were exchanged. They both zoned out and were welcomed back with hearing '_you_ _may now kiss the bride_' and an applause. Brooke and Lucas started to walk and Nathan and Haley linked arms and Mackenzie linked arms with Lucas' high school friend jake.

As soon as everyone got to the reception the party was in full swing and everyone was drinking and dancing and having an awesome time. The announcer announced Mr and Mrs Scott and then Haley and Nathan were ready to present their speeches. Haley walked to the dance floor and cleared her throat and smiled as everyone was intent to her.

"Most of you know that true love is blind, and that Brooke and Lucas hit it off right as they met. They moved in together after only 6 months of dating and more recently moved in as my neighbors. Brooke and I have known each other since forever. We were inseperable from birth and I love her to death and I am so happy for her and Lucas. Some would say they are to young, but 23 isn't that bad and true love can not be set to a certain age. We aren't all destined to be married but these two found each other and they are very happy. So Brooke and Lucas I wish you a wonderful life together and have broody and cheery kids together. To Mr. and Mrs. Scott" and Haley took a long sip of her champagne, weddings took a lot out of her and drinking seemed to make it a little better. Now it was Nathan's turn and he planned to wing it but haley had a way with words and having to follow the maid of honor would be tricky, but he's gotten out of situations worse than this before so hopefully it would go well.

Nathan walked by haley and gave her a wink on the way up and noticed her blush.

"ok so im not much of a speaker but I just want to say congrats to my little brother for finding someone he can trust, respect, and relate to, I just hope that some day I can find that to. I probably wouldn't have guessed that my brother would end up with someone like Brooke, well because like Haley said he's the brooding type and she is very cheerful, but you know what they say opposites attract. So this is for My little brother and my sister-in-law Brooke." Haley was shocked that he pretty much outdid her speech but what he said was true and she hoped she would get that as well. She was shaken out of her day dream by Mackenzie and Brooke pulling her up to dance. She willingly got up and they started to dance but then a slow song ame on and the bride and groom were all alone.

Brooke had her hands around lucas' neck and he had his hands firmly around her waist and the both were gazing in each other's eyes. After the couple's first dance everyone started dancing again and whe another slow song came on it was haley's favorite, 'stcikwitu' Mackenzie was asked to dance from a friend of Lucas' named Kyle and they seemed to be getting along very well. The next thing she knew Nathanwas sitting beside her and said "So do you want to dance or what?" He asked her sincerely, no more of the arrogance.

"What the hell" she said with a smile as she took his hand and led her to the dance floor.

They fit perfectly together and they both couldn't help but notice this, not just their hands but their bodies. He was glad that they were becoming friends but he couldn't help but want more. Haley was different, genuine, and sincere with everything. But after hearing about her past he was afraid that it might not be possible, she said she didn't know if she could trust a guy again. But hey, she's amazing and I'll take what I can get, even if they are only friends.

When the song ended he led her back to their table and they rested for awhile before Brooke and Lucas left for their honeymoon. Mackenzie was still dancing with Kyle and she couldn't stop smiling, it was so obvious she would be staying in his hotel room tonight, which would make her all alone, finally, not that she wanted to get rid of her, but when you have a roommate for so long it's nice to have alone time.

Brooke and Lucas got up on the dance floor so she could throw the bouquet and lucas could toss her garter. Haley and Nathan were sitting at the table not really caring about the other events when haley felt something hit her lap. The boquet was in her lap, oh my god is all she thought. Everyone clapped and Mackenzie was frowning because she wanted to get married next. Next Lucas started to throw the garter and got a great idea. He would throw it at Nathan and then they would freak out and think it's fate. Actually Haley would be the perfect sister-in-law. She was awesome to be around and she was a very free spirit. So by 'coincidence' it landed on Nathan's lap and he stared wide eyed at haley and she blushed and looked away, he cleared his throat and glared at lucas and he smiled and shrugged his houlders.

Brooke and Lucas left the hotel and drove away to paradise in their limo. Haley sighed as she walked back to her hotel room, alone and knowing both of her friends were happy with guys right now. Mackenzie and Kyle left right after the garter and she called Haley's cell telling her that she was staying in his room and that she would be alone tonight. Then it hit her she was alone, even though she had a friend with her, but it was Nathan, the guy she was crushing on and she didn't have anyone to have girl talk with and then a single tear rolled down her cheek when she hear footsteps coming of the elevator. She turned her head and saw Nathan, she gave him a small smile and opened and closed her door. Nathan was confused was it a don't even bother asking me what's wrong look or was it an I need someone to talk to look, I guess he would have to take it as the first.

Two hours later it was midnight and their was a nasty thunderstorm going on and it was kinda freaking him out so he decided he should probably check on haley soon but the a knock on his door that was very light ended his thoughts. He kinda had an idea who it was, but he thought he would wait and see. When he opened the door in nothing but basketball shorts he could see haley wearing a light blue longsleeve shirt that was pretty tight with balck short shorts on. All she said was "Hi"

"Hey" he said cooly knowing she wanted to come in he opened the door wider.

"thanks, these stupid storms have always freaked me out and it's fine when im at home because Mackenzie stays in my room but I can't be in there alone because, yes I am a baby when it comes to storms." she said adding a laugh at the end.

"you are not a baby hales" he said enveloping her in a hug.

"thank you" she said softly.

"so are you saying you want to stay in here with me until the storm ends?"

"if you don't mind"

"not at all" he said nonchalantly.

Nathan started to go for the pillow and bring a blanket to the floor so haley could have the bed.

"Nathan don't be silly if anything I chould take the floor"

"no it's fine"

"o god just get your ass on the bed" she said smiling and patting the bed

"if you say so" he said staying far enough away from her so she could have her space.

Fifteen minutes after haley came into his room an enormous crack of lighting sounded and she jumped grasping her pillow closer to her chest. Nathan saw this and decided it was now or never.

"haley if you are that afraid scoot closer to me" he said sounding desperate for sleep.

"ok" she said burrying her head in the crook of his neck and squeezing her eyes shut at the smell of his colongne. He wrapped his hand around her waist and she snuggeled closer and he could feel her hot breath on his neck and the one thought that popped into his head was '_it should always be like this'_ little did he know the petite figure he was lying next to was thinking the exact same thing…

**UP NEXT…**

**Brucas Honeymoon and the drama that unfolds afterwards**

**Mackenzie and Kyle**

**After the storm (Naleyness) **

A/N so I hope that you liked this chapter, keep in mind I am having writer's block and it took me a while to even decide what to do after the wedding. So give me some advice because I could use some, I know how I want this story to be but I wanna know how you want it to turn out, besides the obvious naley.

Anna


	8. Drama that unfolds

A/N: Wow thanks to all of you that sent me reviews, they mean so much to me! So im guessing you all wonder what I meant by the drama after the honeymoon, well you're about to find out so enjoy chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

Brooke and Lucas barely made it into the honeymoon suite before clothes were flying like fireworks on the fourth of July. Yes, they have had sex before but this time was different, special, and full of much more meaning besides they were married now and it was full of much more love, passion, and honor. They were really a very a happy couple and they had seemed married even when they were dating, they were just always in couple mode and even their apartment screamed 'marriage'. It was bound that fate would choose them to get married, it was their destiny.

They had made love for the first time as newlyweds and to Brooke it was magical, she was certain at this point that life would always be this way. She could picture their life now, they would have a little girl and a little boy, and they would mirror their parents in every way. She couldn't wait to be a mother, but she could wait a couple years. Lucas had always wanted a family, he and Mackenzie would pick baby names and spend hours talking about hour great it would be to have children, while Nathan was thinking the opposite, never wanting to settle down until recently.

XoXoXoXo

The sound of rain and lighting filled the hotel room. Every time a crack of thunder sounded Haley would scoot closer and it made him smile. He didn't get more than 2 hours of sleep that night and that was because he couldn't shake the feeling of Haley being in his arms, even if they were only 'friends' he felt a very strong connection and he knew there was know way they could deny it. When he looked down at her angelic face, he brushed the hair away and tucked it behind her ear, she didn't wake up. She totally sleeps like a dead person.

Haley liked being in his arms, and they….fit so well. She hadn't slept the entire night, for two reasons, the first being the awful storm going on, and the second being the strong arms wrapped around her. Her breath caught in her throat when he moved the hair out of her face but she didn't dare look up at him and give into temptation.

When Nathan looked at the alarm clock behind Haley it read _6:00 am_ and he knew that it would go off blaring a loud noise in 30 minutes and so he slowly released himself from Haley's grasp and quietly turned off the alarm and went to take a shower.

An hour later he was fully dressed, showered , and ready to go to the breakfast in the dining room. Brooke and Lucas planned a continental breakfast for the guests that stayed over at the hotel.

XoXoXoXo

Mackenzie woke up in the arms of a guy named Kyle. She faintly remembered how she got there but at this point she really didn't care. He was so sweet and she remembered him from her childhood. He was close to Lucas, and they were best friends until college when the moved away from each other. She then remembered about the breakfast that she was supposed to be at in and hour and so she wrote a quick note to Kyle and she walked down the hall, past Nathan's room, to her and Haley's room. She slipped the key in and opened the door to an empty apartment. No note no nothing, so she decided to go ask Nathan if he knew where she was. She left the room, and walked 3 doors away from her own.

Haley's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a light knocking. She looked for Nathan as she sat up on the bed, and saw him come out of the bathroom, he crept out not wanting to wake he up even though she had already been woken up by whoever it was that was knocking at 7 in the morning.

When Nathan heard the knock he hurried to the door, not wanting to wake Haley. When he opened the door he was greeted by a distraught Mackenzie searching for her friend.

"hey Nate, do you know where Haley is……" when Nathan opened the door further she got a full glance at a wide-eyed Haley. She couldn't help but let her jaw drop.

"Mackenzie it's not what you think…" Nathan said trying to assure his little sister.

"OMG, you slept with my brother!" Yelled Mackenzie slamming the door to go sit next to Haley on the bed.

"No I didn't, I mean we didn't. I was scared if the storms, you know that and you were off doing god knows what with a guy, and I came to Nathan and I swear we didn't do anything, I was just scared and he was here, so I just came over." Haley said innocently.

"That's all, your sure?"

"Positive" Haley said knowingly. Taking a glance at Nathan she noticed he was looking down at the ground. Why?

"Ok well im going back to the room, but I'll see ya in a few girly" said Mackenzie giving her friend a hug and then hugging her brother.

"I'm sorry I almost got you in trouble with Mackenzie, I don't know where she got such a crazy idea, I mean come on you and me, yea right" she said lightly laughing

"im sorry, I didn't know it was so impossible" and then he turned and walked out the door but not before slamming it. Haley was shocked. She wasn't thinking and she ran out the door after him. She almost reached him.

"Nathan wait" she said before he walked into the elevator and it closed two feet before she reached.

The one thing she whispered before the door closed was "It's not impossible" she walked back to her room and decided to take a shower before she had to brace Nathan and the other guests. Boy was this something she would have wished didn't happen, but it did and she would have to be the one to fix it and the only way would probably be to tell him how she is feeling.

Nathan was so pissed and he needed to be alone but the feeling of knowing she thought they could never have each other was enough to make a grown man cry. But he couldn't let this affect him, after all Luke did say she would never go for him.

Haley decided to skip breakfast, she couldn't be around him after what she said when actually if was possible. She felt guilt in her heart knowing she might have ruined something unbelievable, once again.

Haley heard a light tap at her door and thought it was Mackenzie coming back from Kyle's but when she opened the door she was greeted by a not to happy looking Nathan and all she could say was "Nathan"

"Hey" was all he said before she ran into his arms in a huge hung and sobbed into his shirt. He pulled away so she could look at his face. He used a finger to wipe away a single tear and she smiled. Then he did the inevitable and pulled her into a smoking hot kiss that she couldn't, and she didn't want to, get out of. After what seemed like hours they pulled away and Haley looked at him shocked and confused by what just happened. Nathan on the other hand knew what was going on in her head and he knew what he could say to melt her.

"is it so impossible now?" he said before walking away and entering his room.

Haley was dazed and confused. He was an amazing kisser and he was so passionate it almost made her forget everything. But then was brought out of her daze by a giggling Mackenzie strutting down the hallway.

"Hey hales, you look like you just saw a ghost!" Mackenzie said

"Yea uh im fine, so why were you laughing?"

"o that, Kyle just said something really cute, so yea by the way I really like him." she said giggling and showing a toothy smile.

"that's great Mackie I'm really happy for you but it think there is something that I need to tell for full friendship disclosure. Well you know about Chris but there is something I didn't tell you, actually anyone. A few months after he raped me I found out I was pregnant. At three months I found out that I was going to be a mother to a beautiful little girl. I picked out the name Rachael Marie. And at four months I lost her" she said her body now wracking in sobs. " Chris got drunk again and pushed me down the stairs and I had to go on with life knowing that my child, our child, was killed because he couldn't control his anger." She said now in full out sobs as she pulled her wallet out of her purse and showing Mackenzie an ultrasound and Mackenzie couldn't help but let the tears flow down her cheeks and she looked up at her friend and they enveloped each other in a huge hug that lasted a long time.

Mackenzie was shocked about what Haley had told her and she couldn't help but hate Chris Keller even more, basically she was glad that he was rotting in jail for what he did to Haley.

XoXoXoXo

Brooke and Lucas had spent a week in paradise and they were having a blast. Except Brooke was a few days late but she didn't think anything of it. But just to be safe she headed to the closest grocery store while Lucas was out looking for a nice restaurant that they could eat at tonight. Brooke hurried home with the test and set the alarm so she would know when it was ready. She couldn't go look at it right when the alarm went off, knowing that her future would change in a few seconds. She didn't know if she was ready for this responsibility, I mean she just got married.

Brooke spent 15 minutes thinking that she would be happy either way before actually stepping foot in the master bathroom. When she picked up the EPT test and looked at it and felt that she was about to throw up. The test read positive.

A/N: okay well that was chapter 8 and I hope you liked it! Leave reviews to let me know! So I will update ASAP!

Anna

**UP NEXT**

**Brucas Fiasco, and all the reactions about the baby**

**Naley Fluff (of course!)**

**Mackenzie & Kyle are becoming (you'll have to read 2 find out!)**


	9. Self Control

A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews! I personally liked chapter 7 & 8 they had very cute Naley fluff. So here is chapter 9 and I hope you like it as well!

CHAPTER 9

By this time Brooke started to panic. How could this happen! She had just gotten married to the man of her dreams and she wanted to have a family with him more than ever, but not a week after marrying him! This has to be a dream! But then she heard Lucas walking in the door and she knew that the news had to be told now or he might never forgive her.

"Hey, Mrs. Scott" Lucas said and pulling her into a short, but sweet kiss.

"Hey Luke" she said looking at the floor.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked concerned.

"What I'm about to tell you may determine our future, and I completely understand is you don't want to be with me anymore, and…" she said, and she knew she was rambling on avoiding the conversation.

"Sweetie, just tell me I'm sure it's not that bad…" he said before he was cut off by a frantic Brooke.

"I'm pregnant Luke" she said before closing her eyes.

"oh…." he said in complete shock.

"and like I said I understand if you can't, or don't want to be with me anymore…" She was cut off by a tender kiss from Lucas.

"Brooke, nothing in this world would want to make me leave you, especially our baby. Brooke do you know how long I have been waiting to be a dad. I'll tell you since forever and the fact that those children will be with you, is amazing." he said with full emotion.

"o Lucas, we are really going to be parents!" she said wiping her tears and smiling.

"yea and I can't wait to go hone and go to the doctor so we can tell everyone, and I can't wait to find out if it is a girl or a boy. Brooke you have made me so happy in all the time that I have known you and now you are going to be the mother of my children, I can't wait to have this baby in my arms and…" he said getting more excited with every word

"Luke" she said covering his mouth, and out cam a muffled _yes_.

"calm down, you are acting like a kid in a candy shop, speaking of will you be a doll and go get me some chocolate, ooh and some buffalo wings, oh and some cheesecake, and I think that's all for now, but beware I am not happy when im hungry and now that im pregnant I will be so much worse, but baby I love you but go get me food, NOW!" said Brooke all in one breath

"yes ma'am" Lucas said standing up and saluting her with a goofy grin on his face. Personally he thought the combo of these three items was well, the thought , made him sick. But his wife of 1 week was pregnant and he would bend over backwards to make her happy, he always had.

XoXoXoXo

Haley was so confused right now. Did she want a relationship with Nathan, or not? Only time would tell..…or not. She had no idea how she would be able to talk, let alone be in the same room with him with not being able to jump on him and start making out with him. SELF CONTROL. That was the answer and she had never been good at it before but there's a time to try things new right? She knew that she had to see him sometime, since them becoming 'friends' they had hung out a lot, at her apartment of course. ARGGG why did he have to kiss her, it was so much easier when these…..feelings were on the inside but because she kissed him back he knew that she wanted it as much as he did. But before she could tell him her feelings she would have to tell him about her miscarriage. If he still wanted to be with her after he knew the worst possible thing in life happened to her, then she would know if he was the one….

XoXoXoXo

Nathan couldn't help but smile at what he had done less then an hour ago. He kissed her. At the thought he grazed his finger across his lips. She had very soft lips, and she was a great kisser. What he was doing was waiting for her. If she came into his room today he knew it was a could choice kissing her, if she came tomorrow she was just coming to let him down easy. God did he hope she came today, she was like a drug to him, he knew he couldn't live without her. He hadn't known her for that long but it felt like eternity. He knew that no matter what, he wouldn't give up , because he thought he could actually love her. And you see Nathan Scott and Love had never been used in the same sentence before, so he was truly making history. He was torn from his thoughts as he heard a soft knock.

"Hey. Uh we need to talk" was all she said, and what she did say were the word no guy ever wanted to hear.

"yea"

"ok so when I told you about my past I left a part out, and after I tell you this you will know why I didn't tell you. A few weeks after Chris…you know… raped me, I went to the doctor because I felt horrible, and I was puking my guts out.." noticing his disgust she went on "anyway I found out that I was pregnant."

"wow"

"at three months I found out that I was pregnant with a beautiful little girl, and I planned to name her Rachael Marie…" she paused an sucked in a big breath before telling him the next part. " at four months, I lost her. Chris was in a drunken rage ad pushed me down the stairs." she said letting the tears flow freely from her big brown eyes and she looked down at her hands letting the awkward silence settle in.

"Haley, I..uh….I don't know what to say, except for im sorry."

Haley then began digging through her purse and showed him the ultrasound, and his breath caught in his throat as he looked at the unborn child and couldn't help but be overwhelmed with sadness.

"when I added the next five months her birthday would have been on April 18th. She was conceived in august, this month ,so this is like the anniversary of her conceiving. So she would be 4 years old in April." she said before wiping away her tears and then look at a very interesting freckle on her hand. Nathan saw how uncomfortable she was and looked at her and put his hand under her chin so she would look at him.

"Haley, I am so sorry but the best way to go on, is to move on. Listen to me.." :I still want to be with you, but I also understand if you don't want to be with me because I will understand…." said but before he could finish he was cut off by a short and sweet kiss from Haley.

"so what does that mean?" he asked curiously.

"well, uh, I don't know, what do you want it to mean?" she asked not wanting to be the first to lay everything on the line.

"truthfully, I want us, I want you and me together, but if you don't want that I will eventually be able to move on.." he said adding puppy dog eyes.

"ok well as long as you say that you promise you will take it slow and the relationship will go by my rules… and"

"wait a minute, why your rules?" he asked

"you want me don't you?" she said seductively, and he nodded.

"well if you want me you play by my rules. Got it"

"I promise"

"thank you, so what are we now?"

"well I hope we are dating, what about you?"

"the same" she said before kissing him and then smiling.

"so ms. James I think we should talk for a while and get to know each other better"

"sounds good to me baby" she said smiling.

The 'new' couple spent hours talking and learning each others past, present, and future plans. Until Haley's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and it said 'Cassie' she couldn't help but squeal with excitement because she hadn't talked to her big sister in a while.

"Hey Cassie!" she said with excitement.

"Haley!" she said.

"hey sis what's up?"

"Camryn, Jade, and I are going to visit you for a few days because the girls miss their aunty Hales." she said fighting the giggles.

"that sounds great! Brooke got married last week but the wedding party stayed at the hotel a week after the wedding, well just because Brooke loves everyone!"

"aww I can't believe it, Haley im betting my life you are next! Plus I have some amazing news to tell you!

"and it would be?" she said excited.

"I'm pregnant again, with a boy!

"again, wow three rug rats that's enough to make even you go insane!"

"is not!" she said like a 5 year old

"wow you just acted 5, when you are 33, news flash, act your age! Is that Keagan's turn on, god I hope not!" she said laughing.

"better than acting like I have a stick up my ass, missy, god you are way to serious!" she said through her fits of laughter. Haley and Cassie had more than just the 'sister bond' going on, being 10 years apart they connected, even better than Taylor and she was only 26.

This would be the best day of her life. She got the guy, and a great one at that, he big sister and her nieces were going to be visiting her in a few weeks, and she was going to be an aunt, again, for the 4th time. She loved everyone of her nieces and nephew. She had two beautiful nieces and 1 handsome nephew. Jade, Camryn, and Caleb. She couldn't wait for the newest edition. She couldn't wait to actually be able to carry her baby and not lose it almost halfway there……

A/N: so that was the latest chapter, hope u liked it and if you did, you know what to do! I will update ASAP!

Anna

**UP NEXT**

**Brucas Baby New's **

**Doctor's Office**

**Naley Fluff**

**More Mackie and Kyle**

**Cassie and the kids!**


	10. Fantasy

A/N: Thanks to all of those that review, this chapter is for all of you! I hope you like this chapter, I spent a lot of time on it so review when you are done reading! Here is chapter 10!

CHAPTER 10

A week had passed and today was the day Brooke and Lucas would be coming home from their honeymoon, and they were ecstatic to tell their friends and families that they would be having a baby, after they went to the doctor's office. They arrived back in New York at 1 am and they had a doctor's appointment and noon. When they got back to their apartment they unpacked, because they were way to awake, and they were way to excited about the baby. Lucas made coffee while Brooke loaded the washing machine and looked through the baby name book.

"Here you go baby a nice cup of coffee, see any you like in there" he said taking a sip of his coffee and pointing to the book.

"Maybe" she said mysteriously.

"do you want to tell me?"

"well I wanted to know if you had any names in mind before I decided on mine." she said

"well I have had a boy name in mind since you found out."

"and I have had a girl name"

"do you want me to go first?"

"uh-huh" she said drinking her coffee.

"ok well I have always liked the name Bradley. And we could call him brad when he goes through his 'big boy' phase. So what do you think?" he said getting excited.

"I can definitely put that in the possible category, so I thought of the girl name, and because I am a totally awesome person and so is my name, if I want my daughter to be like me I thought of a second best totally awesome name, what do you think about Vanessa?' she asked with curiosity.

"Vanessa Scott, hmmm it does have a ring to it, but so does Bradley Scott"

"yes it does baby" she said before giving him a peck on the cheek, and yawning an stretching a little.

"Take a nap hun, I can do the rest of the laundry"

"I was just going to suggest that" she said smiling and walking to their bedroom.

The only thought Lucas had was 'god, how did I get so lucky' and she was thinking the same.

XoXoXoXo

Haley and Nathan had been dating for a week now, they didn't really go on 'dates' per say but they talked and just spent time together at her apartment mostly. He was lying next to her and she just watched him breathe. This was the second night this week that he had asked to spend the night. They didn't do anything, and she told him that she didn't want to rush things, she wanted this relationship to work out.

She looked over at the clock and it read 1 am. She had so many things on her mind, she felt such a strong connection with Nathan and she thought that he might be the one. Now that just scared the shit out of her. Knowing that she was possibly sleeping next to her 'one'. She decided she needed something to preoccupy her and she couldn't just lay their so she got out of bed, put her robe on, and looked at Lexi who was playing with a ball and decided that she would hang out with her puppy in the living room.

Haley got bored after half an hour of playing with Lexi because the poor baby fell asleep in her lap so she put the puppy on a pillow, because as of right now she was small enough for it to be a second bed, and got up and decided to watch a movie. She picked out the old version of Dirty Dancing, her personal favorite and she stayed awake for the entire movie. She kept the volume down so she wouldn't wake up Nathan, or Mackenzie, she was very cranky in the mornings, so this was for the best. She thought Patrick Swayze was so hot, she didn't like the newer version, but she referred to the movie an 'oldie but a goodie'. She looked at the clock, it was now 3 am. She was stressed out because her sister would be coming any day now, so she decided she would run herself a bubble bath. She got her stuff from her bathroom and decided to take her bath in 1 of the guest bedrooms, again not to wake Mackenzie or Nathan.

She ran the hot water and added lavender bath salts and lit lavender candles and put them around the tub. She put her hair up in a messy bun, and got in the hot bath tub. She was in the tub for half an hour before she got out and then she washed her hair. Haley brushed her wet hair and wrapped the towel around her body and headed to her bedroom. She picked out her clothes which were a jean skirt and a baby blue tank top. She went into her bathroom and changed and then put her hair up in a bun a put a thin layer of makeup on. She looked at the clock, it read 4 am. She had done a lot since she had been awake, and she knew she couldn't make coffee because it was too early and it would be cold by the time the others woke up so she decided she would clean the guest rooms for her sister, and her nieces. This would be the first time that Cassie had visited since she moved to New York.

When Nathan woke up it was 7 am and there was no sight of Haley. He put his jeans on and went to the kitchen. No Haley, but he did see coffee so he helped himself. He thought of places she might be. He checked Mackenzie's room, no Haley. The living room, no Haley. So he decided he would check in the guestrooms. When he looked in the first he saw Lexi and Angel, but no Haley. So he walked to the next room, and he didn't see her so he walked further in, and he saw the bathroom light on so he walked over to it and reached for the doorknob. When he walked into the rather large bathroom his eyes immediately dropped to the floor and he saw Haley, on all floors, with rubber gloves on, cleaning the grout of the tile. She was horizontal to the door, and her cleavage was coming out a little in both places. She then looked up at him when he cleared his throat.

"Uh-hi" she said smiling up at him

"do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he said cocking an eyebrow and smirking at her.

"maybe, maybe not" she said standing up and taking her gloves off

"you know I have always had this Jessica Simpson fantasy, and you are doing better than she ever could right now." he said referring to one of his favorite music videos by Jessica.

"o really" she said cocking an eyebrow.

"yep" he said

"well, you know how much I try baby" she said before planting a sweet kiss on his lips until he deepened it and pulled her closer so that their hips were touching. After a few minutes she saw, and felt that he was getting a little excited.

"a little excited are we?" she said smirking at him knowing her power over him.

"uh I guess so" he said nervously.

"hit the showers Scott"

"oh I will, but only if you join me" he said half seriously knowing the answer would be no.

"maybe someday"

"count on it" he said before kissing her one last time and walking back to Haley's room to take a quick shower.

XoXoXoXo

"Brooke honey, time to wake up, our appointment is in an hour" Lucas said walking into their bedroom.

"I'm up" she said from the bathroom.

"I am so excited babe, are you?" he said excited.

"yes baby" she said applying her lip gloss.

"Ok so how about we go early and have a quick lunch?" he said already knowing the answer.

"oh baby, can we get some pizza, for some reason it has been all I can think about since we got off the plane." she said pleadingly.

"whatever you want." he said with love.

"I think I'm going to like being pregnant" she said with a triumphant smile and going back to applying the pink lip gloss, and fixing her mascara.

XoXoXoXo

"So Haley" Nathan said coming out of the shower with only a towel hanging loosely from his wait. "when will your sister and he kids be here"

"Uh I don't really know, when they get here I guess." she said flipping the channel of the TV in her living room.

"so she won't be here like in two seconds?" he asked seductively.

"down boy" she said and stood up at the sound of knocking at her door.

"whatever, you know I am irresistible." he said sitting on the couch still in only the towel.

"CASSIE!" he heard Haley squeal.

"Nathan, some here I want you to meet my Nieces, and my big sister." Haley said motioning him off the couch.

Both girls giggled at the sight of the tall man. Cassie had Jade by the hand and Camryn in her arms. Cassie looked at Haley with suspicion.

"Nathan Scott?" said Cassie in disbelief and handing Camryn over to Haley.

"Yea…"

"my husband loves you, well I mean, uh, you know what I mean, can I get your autograph?"

"sure" he said smiling "But is it ok if I change first?" he said looking down at the wardrobe he was currently modeling for his girlfriends sister and 2, and 4 year old nieces.

"yea" she said and then looking at Haley" Haley Nicole James, you didn't tell me you were dating NBA star Nathan Scott!" she said smiling

"well as of a week ago we were" Haley said

"so how does it feel dating a superstar?" Cassie said and using her fist as a microphone and then pushing it towards Haley.

"I'd rather not be involved with your lunacy Cass" she said

"rarer" she said hissing and clawing.

"you know I have heard that having children matures most women, but it seem to have had the opposite affect on you missy"

"o come on, I sit around all day watching Dora and sponge bob with my kids, how in the heck could I possibly be mature?" she said " And on top of that I play kiddy games all day and I buy them toys so I can't actually be mature in anyway except for when I have to be an 'adult' when I work at the store" she said using air quotes making her seem less mature, if possible.

"Cass, chill I was kidding, now how about we get you guys settled, Cam looks tired, and we got puppies so I want to show Jade because she loves puppies…"

"wait you live with Nathan?" she asked

"No I live with my friend Mackenzie, Nathan's sister.

"wow I feel like I just stepped into a soap opera"

"it gets better, his brother lives across the hall, and he is married to my best friend" she said smiling like she had just made a major accomplishment.

"wow, I think I need to sit down" she said being her normal dramatic self. She loved her big sister, she wasn't all that close to her other siblings but being the oldest and youngest and having a ten year age difference, they just meshed and they were so alike, they were like Lorelei and Rory, only Cassie wasn't 16 years older than her. Haley couldn't wait to spend time with the closest thing to family she had and this was her comfort zone, and Nathan could see that as soon as they walked in the door.

A/N: You know what to do so I'll keep it short, but sweet!

XoX

Anna

**UP NEXT…**

**Big Sis is in town, and she brought the kids!**

**Brucas Baby info, I know I said it would be in this chapter but it will be next, promise**

**Also Mackenzie and Kyle have been pushed back to the next chapter as well.**

**More of the inevitable Naley Fluff!**


	11. Drama Mamma, literally

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I am not very happy with how little I get with each chapter and I have decided it I don't get up to 70 reviews after I post this I won't update for awhile. Maybe a week and then before that I will leave you with a life altering cliff hanger...or something like that (lol) A little dramatic but oh well!. So PLEASE REVIEW and I will keep updating regularly. So here is chapter 11.…..ENJOY IT! 

CHAPTER 11

It was now 8'o'clock and Jade and Camryn had been asleep since 7. The grownups were in the living room, and Mackenzie and Haley were drinking wine, while Nathan was drinking beer and Cassie was drinking her water. She had already discussed with the group that she was 5 months pregnant, and it wasn't well hidden by her protruding stomach, and she knew she was having a boy, and she planned on naming him Bryce.

Cassie started to yawn a little, and she motioned that she was going to bed.

"Night Cass, love you"

"love you more, lil sis." she said kissing the top of her head and making her way to her guest room. Mackenzie couldn't help but notice the interaction and started to pout.

"What's wrong Mackie?" Haley said holding in her laughter at how silly her friend looked pouting.

"Nothing, it's just I wish I had a sister" she said smiling

"but you have two awesome brothers" said Nathan.

"but it's not the same" she said in a whiney tone.

"oh Mackenzie Kay Scott, stop your whining and be grateful for what you have, and not jealous of what you don't" said Haley letting her maternal side kick in.

"fine, MOM"

"Mackenzie grow up" said Haley giggling when Nathan started to tickle her slightly.

"I'm sorry but Haley if I'm mistaken, you are the one who is against PDA, remember?" she asked Haley pointing out the fact that she was sucking face with her big brother.

"oh, well if you don't want to see it, then avert your eyes." said Haley getting back to her boyfriend.

"how about you two get a room"

"fine" said Nathan picking up Haley and throwing her over his shoulder and kissing her on the head.

Mackenzie had been dating Kyle for almost a month now and things were going so fast, faster than she had ever expected a relationship she had to go. She decided to call him and invite him over because she was so bored but she had to promise her self she couldn't fool around with him, or at least not be loud while doing it, so she wouldn't wake Cassie, or especially the kids. She the 7 digits that were so familiar to her. When he picked up she just smiled.

"Hey Ky" she in a sexy voice.

"I have been expecting you to call all night babe."

"Well I was just wondering if, maybe, you wanted to spend the night, but we can't do anything because Haley's sister, and her nieces are here, got it babe?" she said.

"yes ma'am" he said and she could just picture him saluting and it made her giggle.

"Get here soon, babe, but call my cell when you're here so we don't wake anyone up ok.?" she said

"ok bye"

XoXoXoXo

Brooke and Lucas went to the doctor at noon. They had good news and they were spending some quality time together now.

Flashback

Brooke and Lucas already went to lunch and were in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Brooke Scott, you're next" said the receptionist.

Lucas squeezed her hand before they got up and went to the desk and they were told to go to room 4. When they entered the room she was skeptic about putting on the basically transparent gown. But Lucas made her and she told him he would pay for it later and then winked at him. Then the doctor entered the room.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I am doctor walker, and reading the charts you are here because of your pregnancy, correct?"

Brooke just nodded at the middle aged female doctor.

"Ok so let's run some tests and then we can do an ultrasound, how does that sound?" Sara Walker asked.

"Good" she said nervously and Sara was becoming aware of this.

"Brooke, it's ok to be nervous, I understand this is your first child, and I have dealt with many first time mothers, believe me I have four children, but this is a blessing and the experience of being pregnant is amazing, that's why I had four children, all of which are girls" she said before winking and leaving the room.

"I like her" said Brooke smiling.

"f-f-four daughters! I would go insane with all the estrogen." Luke said before receiving a slap from Brooke.

"You better be kidding, because what if we have a girl?"

"I honestly don't care if it's a girl or a boy, as long as they are healthy."

"Me too" After this the doctor walked back in and they did some tests and then they were ready to do the ultrasound.

"ok now, I am going to be spreading this over your stomach and it will be pretty cold." she said.

Brooke was amazed at the sight of her baby, well it was more like a blob, but what can you expect from being so early in her pregnancy.

"well Mrs. Scott, what would you say if I told you that you were having more than one baby."

"I would say…. Uh what did you just say?" Brooke said almost screaming.

"Ok well here is baby number 1" she said pointing to the 'blob' at the left. "here, is baby number two" she said pointing to the slightly bigger 'blob' at the right. "and here is baby number 3" she said pointing to the slightly smaller 'blob' near the bottom.

"THREE BABIES!" Brooke and Lucas practically yelled in unison.

"Uh yes, three, is everything alright?" Dr. Walker asked in concern .

"uh yea I guess, but when you said multiple, I just thought 2, not three! How in the hell are we going to be able to do this Luke, we just got married, we live in an apartment that was just big enough for us and 1 baby, not three!" she said now in tears and hugging Lucas.

"Listen it's normal, don't worry, I had triplets my first pregnancy, and then we tried again and, fortunately, it was only one child. But listen your triplets will be fraternal, so you are a lucky one, especially if they were girls, or all boys they would all be little clones!" she said giggling and leaving the room.

"Brooke, all we need to do is buy a house, and me and you, we are no problem we love each other and we love our uh unborn children so I know we can make this work" He said before kissing her on top of her head and helping her get off the office chair and they exited the room hand in hand, the way it always would be….

End Flashback

"Ok so Lucas what if we had 2 daughters and 1 boy, Bradley and Vanessa are the given and uh how about…. Madelyn?" she asked.

"whatever you want… but hey what if we have 2 boys and 1 girl? What will we name the other boy? How about I pick this one?"

"just promise me it won't be nerdy, cause of all the ones you have picked.." he gave her a weird look. "besides Bradley, they have been nerdy" she whined.

"fine no nerdy, how about Eugene?"

"no offense babe, cause I know it's your middle name, but it's nerdy, how about…" she said tapping her finger to her chin. "Aaron?" she said.

"I like, how did you come up with it?"

"well I have always liked it and I don't know I just like it"

"so what are we going to do about middle names?"

"ok for Aaron it would be James…"

"Aaron James, I like it go on"

"Vanessa Elizabeth"

"Good"

"Madelyn Kay"

"Good, but why can't I pick Bradley's?"

"because I have the best taste in names, remember, anyway I was thinking about Bradley Lucas Scott" she said with a triumphant smile.

"I love you, and the name, so when do you want to look for houses?" he asked before kissing her lovingly.

"Well actually I found my DREAM house" she said before going into their bedroom and bringing a folder out.

When Lucas looked at the house, it was perfect. It was a two story house with 3 bedroom, 1 master bedroom, 3 bathroom, and a master bathroom. A backyard that was spacious and it was the perfect amount of square feet for them to raise their children comfortably. She was right it was any person's dream home. It was located in the suburbs outside of the city, and they would be a reasonable distance away from their old place, just incase they needed an emergency babysitter out of Mackenzie, or Haley.

"Ok babe, when should we go look at it" was all he had to say for her to lunge at him and hug and kiss him.

XoXoXoXo

Kyle had arrived an hour ago and he and Mackenzie were chatting away in her room. They talked about everything, and then some.

"…and that ended my fascination with Barney." he said and she just giggled.

"I used to love Barney" and then she started to sing " I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…."

"Stop Mackie, 1 you will wake everyone up, and 2 you aren't that great at singling, but I love you anyways.. Uh I mean… uh"

She stared at him in shock, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"I love you Mackenzie.." and then he whipped out a ring with THE largest diamond she had ever seen. "will you marry me?"

" I….I…I" was all she stuttered.

XoXoXoXo

"so Haley, I've been thinking a lot lately…" he started

"about us" she said.

"that and my career. I do have a degree and I can always fall back on that, because basketball is losing it's umph, that makes me want to pla.."

"Nathan you really want to give up a dream of your"

"Haley, I want to be with you, and basketball restricts that, and I am willing to , not fulfill one of my dreams to achieve another one"

"Nathan, please…."

"listen to me.." he started and they were facing each other, hand in hand. "I have never met anyone who makes me feel this way, I can't be happy, or be myself without you, I need you….I love you…"

Haley took her hands away from Nathan, and got off the bed and started to pace.

"Haley, I do love you.."

"Nathan, just…..stop ok this is to much for me…"

"love is to much for you?" he said standing in front of her "you are so unbelievably strong and you can't even see it but I do love you, I love you Haley James"

"Nathan I can't, and I won't deal with another heart break again" she said with passion and sadness in her eyes, and on top of that longing, the longing to be with him, but her heart would break into a million pieces if something went wrong.

"Haley, give me the chance to prove how much I love you, and I have wanted to do this since the moment I laid my eyes on you……Haley Nicole James, will you marry me?" he asked with pleading eyes and a smile that would make you go weak in the knees, luckily she was sitting on the bed.

Haley couldn't believe her eyes. She saw the largest , and yet sophisticated diamond ring she had ever seen, it had three stones, and was similar to Brooke's but her stones were round. She know she wanted to say yes but then again she wanted to say no because they had only known each other for a few weeks and they would have to be crazy to get engaged, so she made up her mind and she knew how he would take it…

A/N: Double cliffhangers! I love it! So get me up to 70 reviews and I'll post the next chapter !  
P.S The chapter wasn't what you think, it will be a surprise though, and you will absolutely LOVE the next chapter!

Anna

UP NEXT….

Brucas Surprises!  
Naley, yes or no?  
Mackenzie and Kyle, yes or no?  
Babysitting!


	12. Everyone has news

A/N: Thanks to all of you who got me to 70 and beyond! Now I know that you all really DO like this story, and your input means sooooo much to me! Enjoy the long awaited chapter 12! P.S I got an idea for this chapter from deli41321 so thanks to you!

"Kyle…uh this is all so….sudden" she said in pure shock.

"I know but 'I love you Mackie'" he said in 'Forrest Gump' form and this made her smile and giggle.

"yes" she said softly but it was still heard by Kyle as he slipped the large 'rock' onto her slender finger and they shared a passionate kiss before a knock came at her door…

XoXoXoXo

Haley smiled and kissed him before she left the room, but he understood why. Girl talk. Common and it was expected.

Haley walked to Mackenzie's room, she heard giggling and random 'I love you's' so she decided knocking would be the safe bet. Mackenzie walked out with a huge smile on her face, and it disappeared when she saw the look on Haley's face.

"hales, what's wrong?" she said pulling her into a hug.

"just your stupid brother, he told me he loved me, and then he proposed, after only weeks of knowing each other, it's all to fast" she said, sobs wracking her body.

"Haley listen to me…" she started "he has never, in his life, told a girl that he loved them, and so I believe if he told you, he means it, and hales I know you love him to, that look in your eyes, it's love , and you can't deny it" she said.

"Mackenzie I think I could love him, I just don't know if I can right now, it's just hard and complicated and….whoa!" Haley said noticing the large 'rock' on her finger. "are you engaged!" she said in a somewhat excited tone.

"yes" she said above a whisper and then the smile reappeared.

"congratulations, but you are in the same boat as me a few weeks and you are already engaged!"

" I know but listen to me, we are planning to have a long engagement and get married next year, and you do know you could do the same" she said.

Haley and never seen the compassionate side of Mackenzie, she was always a goofy blonde and she was being real, and she liked this side of her. She knew Mackenzie was right, she could have a long engagement, and she was more than ready to get married but she knew if she said yes she would need time, not just to plan but time to think about, well everything.

"Thanks for the talk Mackie, and I still need to think about it."

"well hurry.." she started. "cause then you can be my sister-in-law! Oh and Brooke's too!" she said very excited.

"I will think about it, promise" she said sticking out her pinkie and Mackenzie locked hers around Haley's.

"ok well I better get back to Kyle" she said 'trying' to wink but it made her look pretty funny.

"ok you go do that"

"oh and what words do you want to say when you go back into your room?" Mackenzie asked trying to be sly.

"I need to think about it?" she said wondering where she was going with this.

"no, I love you to, and yes I will marry you" she said putting her hands on her heart and then turning around and rubbing her hands on her back so it looked like she was making out

"ok, ok just stop making out with Casper" Haley said giggling.

" Haley, I'm not really making out with anyone" she said looking serious. 'gosh, and you say I'm blonde" she said being completely serious.

"oh yeah I know, I'm a complete ditz." she said shrugging her shoulders, and walking back to the room, where this could make, or break her relationship…

XoXoXoXo

Brooke and Lucas were packing up the last of the boxes in their living room, occasionally going down memory lane of when they first met, first kiss, first fight, first time for make-up sex, first night in the apartment, first date, everything to their futures with their three kids.

"So do you think we will be able to handle three babies?" Brooke said while looking through some baby pictures of Lucas, Mackenzie, and Nathan, and couldn't help but smile knowing she would have three of her very own in no time.

"I know we can, if you continue with Envy from home then we can have Haley or Mackenzie help out, and I can cut back on hours, we can afford to" he said

"no, I don't want you to cut back, you love your job"

"yea, I do" he said smiling. Lucas had been a sportswriter for a local paper for about 3 years.

"that's why I can handle them at home, I know Hales, and Mackie will want to help out, and I'm sure we will have plenty of family visiting so I'm not worried too much." she said flipping through the scrapbook.

"you know, I was skeptic about you when we first started dating, we are basically opposites, you're cheery and I'm…"

"broody" she said cocking an eyebrow.

"yes and …." he said

"sweet" she said knowing he was expecting something bad to come out of her mouth.

"that's the word I was thinking of" he said smiling and pulling her closer.

"you know, I was scared this morning" she said "because it seems that in movie's the doctors are very judgmental of young mothers and I felt like ours actually understood and she made me feel like I wasn't scared" she said looking up at him.

"I know the feeling" he said kissing her lightly and then smiling.

"ok so we are really doing this.." she said

"yeah, and it's faster than we thought, I know, but as long as we have each other and our three babies that are growing inside of you…" he said putting a hand on her stomach " we can make it, I know as long as I have you, I'm set" he said noticing the tear slowing rolling down her cheek, and then her familiar smile formed and they stayed like that, in each others arms, enjoying the silence, while they still had it.

XoXoXoXo

She walked into her bedroom, palms slightly sweating and heart beating so loudly she thought people across the street could hear it. She looked and saw him on her bed sitting and looking into his hands which held the large ring in it.

"Nathan…" she said just above a whisper and put a hand on his shoulder.

"so get any good advice from Blondie?" he said smiling and laughing slightly.

"actually I did, believe it or not the girl can be smart when she wants too, and it didn't take me long to figure out my answer" she said staring him in the eye.

"and…" he said anxious.

"well we haven't really known each other for long at all, and I feel like I don't know you, I know of you, but that's not you, so as of now it's a yes.." she said trying to hide her excitement. "but I want a long engagement so we can know each other better. Is that ok?" she said

"ok, ok, ok?" he said standing up.

"o gosh, you hate it" she said trying to run out of the room, until he grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, and was hoping you didn't want to rush into anything, because we are only in the off season so you haven't even seen me in action." he said noticing her kink her eyebrow. "on the court, god you are perverted" he said joking.

"well what was I supposed to think." she said as he slipped the ring on her slim finger.

"I love you Haley, and I know it's all so sudden so I don't expect you to say it back" he said kind of looking upset.

"well, I know I could love you but right now…" she said leaving him suspense. "…you're pretty close." she said with a smile.

"so I guess we can wait until next year to get married, whatever you want."

"thank you" she said before kissing him. She was worried that he would want to get married right away, and she knew she couldn't rush this, and secretly she did love him, but not enough at this point in their relationship to rush marriage.

XoXoXoXo

Cassie was out doing a little shopping for cute baby things for he baby boy, obviously she couldn't by everything just the things she could only get in New York. She left Camryn and Jade with Haley and Nathan. They just had breakfast, well Jade did, and Camryn's ended up on the floor, the walls, and Nathan.

"Cam, please eat baby girl" Haley said taking over Nathan's job of feeding the 2 year old.

"Aunty Haley, lemme twy." said a 4 year old Jade.

"ok, I'll watch then" she said as she handed her niece the spoon and baby food jar.

"Ok Cammy, will you eat like a big girl?" said Jade using a baby voice, and camryn's nickname.

"O my gosh Jade how did you get her to eat, and not throw it?" said Haley amazed that a four year old could get her to eat but not her.

"well she wanna be a bid dirl and pwus I added her nicky name" it was so cute to hear Jade talk because she couldn't say her l's or g's.

"you are very smart Jade" she said patting the brown haired brown eyed girl on the back.

"aunty haley, are you doing to marry nafan?" she said

"someday"

"yeah, he's funny" she said giggling.

"I know baby" she said looking out the window, and smiling to herself.

After the girls had breakfast, and Nathan cleaned off the breakfast Camryn had thrown at him, they settled on watching a movie in the living room. Jade's favorite movie is Cinderella so it was a no brainer what they would be watching. Nathan was rocking Camryn to sleep in his arms, and Jade was curled up on the couch next to haley. Haley couldn't help but steal glances at how cute Nathan looked rocking the blonde little girl in his arms. She knew this would be their future, raising kids, and watching them grow up. He was a natural with the girls, and it surprised her, him being a basketball player you would think the only thing he would care about is getting a ball in a hoop, but it turns out the man has a very big heart.

"Nathan" haley whispered trying not to wake up camryn.

"Yeah?" he said not taking his blue eyes off the little girl in his arms.

"I can put her in her room now, just watch jade, ok?"

"ok" he said standing up slowly and handing the little girl to Haley and sitting next to jade who's eyes were glued to the tv, she didn't even know her aunt left so she put her head in Nathan's lap and he started to stroke her hair. Haley knew she couldn't let the moment go, so after she put camryn down she grabbed the video camera and started to film this, cassie wouldn't believe her if she didn't have proof. After Jade was asleep they were alone, Mackenzie and Kyle left for Kyle's parents house in Buffalo. They left very early this morning, and planned on staying the weekend.

XoXoXoXo

Brooke and lucas decided it was now or never to tell their friends they were having triplets. So they went over to Haley's apartment and found Haley, Nathan, and Haley's niece watching Cinderella.

"Hey Hales" said brooke sitting next to her on the long couch.

"Brooke, what's up, Hey Luke" Haley said smiling at her friend who was glowing.

"we have some news" Brooke said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Ok, just tell me your bleach white teeth are blinding me!" Haley said joking with brooke who only got her teeth bleached for her wedding, and they were a pearly white.

"oh shut up, but this is huge news, it's life altering, it's.." Brooke started before she was cut off by Haley.

"Brooke, just tell me, it's not like it's as bad as you getting pregnant on your honeymoon like my mom…" Haley stopped when she saw the look on brooke's face.

"Actually I am pregnant, with triplet's" Brooke said her smile disappearing after she knew she didn't have her friends approval.

"oh brooke, I didn't mean it like I wasn't happy for you, really I am, but triplet's?" Haley said a little worried.

"Yeah, it was definatly not expected, but I figure it was meant to happen this way, and I choose to look at it as a blessing" said Brooke convincing herself it really was a blessing.

"So Luke, are you prepared for 3 babies, and you are squeamish when we say anything about our periods so what if you have three daughters?" Haley said teasing Lucas.

"Don't say the P word around me!" Luke said looking at her but he couldn't help but smile

"What about blood, can I say blood, or what about tampons, can I say that?" Haley said like a little kid.

"No you can't say any of those"

"Fine, but it's funny to watch you freak out" Haley said laughing.

"Oh just shut up" he said patting her on the head and laughed when he saw her frown.

"ok so we have some news too" Haley said nervously.

"but hales I thought you didn't want anyone to know yet."

"o my gosh you guys are engaged aren't you!" Brooke said excited.

"Yea, and how did you know?" Haley asked seriously.

"well for one, the ring on your finger, which is huge by the way, and I don't know but I guessed right so it doesn't matter my other reason." Brooke said giddy.

"yes but we aren't getting married until sometime next year, incase you wondered."

"oh haley we are going to be related!" brooke said hugging her.

Life was right for everyone in that moment, Haley was engaged, Mackenzie was engaged, and Brooke was pregnant. It would always be this good, life couldn't get worse, or so they thought.

A/N: OMG I am soooooo unbelievable sorry it took me so long to update, and not to mention the 3 cliffhangers, but I got in trouble with my parents and so they disconnected my internet and so right now I am breaking my 'grounded rules' so I am doing this when they aren't home so I don't know when I will update next but I will try my best to get my internet back!

Anna


	13. Baby News

Chapter 13

Mackenzie and Kyle were just arriving at his parents house. They had a very large house, it was a light brown-ish red color in brick. The flowers by the stone path leading to the door was so welcoming. Kyle noticed her slight nervousness, and squeezed her hand for comfort and she smiled at him.

"Are you ready Mackie?" Kyle asked looking into the deep pools of her ocean colored eyes.

"More than ever, I just hope they like me" Mackenzie said when her stomach started doing flips.

"They are going to absolutely love you" he said before giving her one last warm kiss before opening the door and they were greeted warmly by a chiwawa puppy.

"Oh Mackenzie this is my moms obsession Princess" he said laughing and picking up the adorable puppy.

"she's so cute!" said Mackenzie taking her from his arms.

"Kyle honey, is that you?" said an older woman.

"yeah mom, can you come out here, there's someone I want you to meet!" said Kyle yelling in a direction nowhere in particular.

"My baby!" screamed the older woman before enveloping him in a hug.

"Oh mom I missed you too" said Kyle.

"and who is this lovely young lady?" said the brunette woman who looked no older than 45.

"this is Mackenzie" said Kyle

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Reed" Mackenzie said sticking her arm out but was greeted with a warm hug from Kyle's mom.

"Please, Mackenzie call me Crystal." she said smiling.

"okay" she said shyly

"mom we have some news…" Kyle started and grabbed he hand. "we are engaged!" Kyle practically yelled.

"darling don't you think you're a little to young to get married?" she said not very happy.

"we are planning on having a long engagement , so what does age matter?" he asked and Mackenzie couldn't help but smile at how certain he was about all of this.

"well uh I guess I give you my blessing but honey your father with be another story." Crystal said picking up her puppy and walking into the kitchen. Mackenzie couldn't help but follow her while Kyle went the other way.

"Mrs. Reed…..uh I mean Crystal, I love your son very much and I assure you we are not rushing this marriage." Mackenzie said

"well that is very good to hear because Kyle's older sister, Misty, also rushed a marriage. Misty and her husband Brad got married, oh about a year and a half ago and they have a one year old daughter named Paige, and I don't want Kyle to rush because Misty is struggling but she will come later on this weekend so you will be able to meet her."

"that would be wonderful" Mackenzie said at the thought of actually being welcomed to stay the weekend.

XoXoXoXo

Brooke and Lucas had just moved into their house and Haley and Nathan have been helping them get settled in. Brooke had been watching Oprah one day and she was talking about a new pregnancy test that can find out the sex of your baby within weeks of getting pregnant, this made Brooke think about the idea about finding so soon.

"hey Lucas" Brooke called out from the kitchen, in no time Lucas came trotting down the stairs.

"yeah babe?" Lucas asked

"what would you say if we tried this new test I heard about on Oprah to find out the sex of our babies?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"if that's what you want baby" he said

"I do, because I want to be able to buy them things throughout my pregnancy. And I really want to know"

"ok so how does it work"

"well really it's more of a blood type of test, we just have to buy it and then send it into the company, and that's it" Brooke said taking a sip of her bottled water after.

"let's do it"

Brooke and Lucas went to the store closest to them, bought the pricey test and headed home so Brooke could take the test. All she had to do was prick her fingers and press them on the paper that was included in the test. When she walked out of the bathroom she handed Lucas the box so the could send it ASAP.

They walked to the mail box together and put it in the box and shared a short, but sweet kiss. They would find out the results in less than a week.

XoXoXoXo

Haley, Nathan, Cassie, Jade, and Camryn were out shopping and then they stopped at a McDonalds just to make Jade happy. Haley and Cassie found a table near the play area, while Nathan got their food, and Jade and Camryn were playing in the play area.

"I still think it's hilarious that you video taped Nathan with the girls. I can't believe Mr. NBA has a soft spot for little girls…." Cassie said with a smile " ew, that's sounds wrong"

"yea it does, but I know what you mean." said Haley.

"I am really happy for you Haley, for everything, being able to support yourself for 4 years and finishing college early, and finding Nathan."

"thanks Cass, I'm happy for you as well, for finding Keagan, and doing what's right for you in your life, and your darling daughters" Haley said laughing "but most of all because you are the best sister ever, and I know Taylor is all about herself right now, but she kind of always has been, and Paul is busy with Bridget and the kids but it's good to know that I can count on you to be there when I need you." Haley said almost choking up and hugging her eldest sister.

"Oh hales, I love you too" Cassie said now tearing up.

After the girls had shared their 'Sister Moment' and they all ate, they headed back to the apartment for the girls to take a nap. Also Cassie had some ideas for Haley's wedding even though it wouldn't be for a while, there's no harm in planning her dream wedding so soon.

XoXoXoXo

Mackenzie was chatting away with Kyle's older sister by 3 years, and they clicked instantly. Misty was telling Mackenzie how much she adored Mackenzie's store 'Passion Goddess U' and how she owned practically owned every item of clothing in both Mackenzie and Brooke's fashion lines.

" that is so cool misty!" said Mackenzie who was flatted by Misty's compliments.

"So I had an idea for you that would be a total hit, what do you think of a toddler line…" Misty said with a huge smile. " I can see it now it would be called…." she started tapping her pointer finger to her chin, and then she flipped her red/brown, hair and said " Pre-Madonna, because you know they look up to celebs, and they try and where their moms clothes, well at least Paigey-Poo tries to wear mine."

"that is actually a great idea Misty, thanks" Mackenzie seriously taking the line into consideration.

XoXoXoXo

Today was the day Brooke and Lucas would find out the sexes of their babies, they invited Haley and Nathan over so they would know too. She wished Mackie and Kyle could be their but they wouldn't be home until later that night. Brooke and Haley were finishing the dinner they were preparing in the new lavish kitchen, while the boys were in the living room watching ESPN and drinking beers.

"Haley will you go tell the guys to come to the dining room, it's ready" said Brooke taking off the apron showing her two month pregnant stomach, which now showed a small baby bump, well technically three babies.

"Sure Brookie, be right back" said Haley walking a few feet to the enormous living room, which she could see the triplets throwing future parties in when their parents weren't home.

"Boys dinners ready" Haley said turning off the TV.

"Aw hales we were watching that" Nathan said standing up and walking to his sister-in-law so he could help her set the table.

"You know it's weird" Lucas stated putting an arm over her shoulder.

"what is Luke?"

"How you, Brooke, and Mackenzie are best friends and you are going to all be related to each other, but you and Brooke have to deal with us Scott's. " Lucas said winking.

"I know, how did Brooke and I get so unlucky" she said hugging him, joking of course.

"so I am excited to find out about my babies today" Said Lucas a smile forming on his lips.

"I know you are Luke, and they are my future nieces…..or nephews." said Haley noticing his eyebrow raise when she said 'nephew' much later than 'niece'.

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan finished eating and when they were about to move onto dessert the door bell rang and Brooke went to the door and found the Fed-Ex box she had been waiting for. She walked back into the dining room where everyone was eating cheesecake and drinking coffee. They saw her walk in and stopped eating. She sat down in the seat she was in minutes ago, and opened the box with a knife on the table. Once the box was opened and the papers were taking out it was soon discarded to the floor where it spilled those annoying but fun past time, those white peanut things, and when she read the first page it described how the research was done.

"Okay, here goes nothing…" Brooke whispered as she flipped the page. "okay so this is awesome news, baby one is a girl!" Brooke shrieked and hugs were exchanged and Lucas kissed the top of her head.

"What's baby two Brooke" said Haley excited that number 1 was a girl.

"okay chill out Hales" Brooke said while flipping to the next page. "baby number 2 is a girl also" Brooke screamed and smiled at the thought of having to girls as her prodigy's.

Lucas just sat there praying he would have a son, he didn't mind having all girls, but he didn't know if he could take all the estrogen. He imagined it know screaming, fighting over boys, catfights, four chances at the worst week of his life every month. It gave him shivers.

"…and baby 3 is a…" Brooke started while flipping to page 4 " o my gosh" was all she said and his hopes sank thinking it was another girl. "Luke, it's a boy!" screamed a very excited Brooke.

"So Brooke any names for the luckiest triplet's alive?" Haley said sipping her coffee.

"actually we have them all picked out." she started. " whichever baby girl is brunette will be Vanessa Elizabeth Scott, and if the other girl is blonde she with be Madelyn Grace Scott, but the 2nd will be Madelyn blonde or not, and the boy's name with be Bradley Lucas Scott." Brooke said sitting on Lucas' lap now.

"Those are such cute names Brooke, did you pick them all out?" Haley asked helping clear the table.

"well of course I picked out the girls but Lucas picked out Bradley, but I picked his middle name." Brooke said with her hand on her stomach.

Now that they knew the sexes Brooke would be more of a shop-aholic than ever before. The one thing she was certain about was the color of their rooms were set around how fancy their name was, like Vanessa's room would be purples and soft greens, Madelyn's would be pinks and oranges, and Bradley's would be blues and greens. As soon as she would see her babies she knew that their names would reflect their personalities and interests Nessa, Brooke's decided nickname of the baby, Maddy, and Brad would have a side of their parents in them, she would find out in the years to come.

A/N: I hoped you liked it because I worked on it pretty much all day long, anyway please review if you have suggestion or whatever, I know I lacked the Naley in this chapter but I felt I was lacking on the relationships of Brucas and Mackenzie and Kyle so that was my reason, but I promise definitely more Naley fluff in the next one! I will try my best to keep updating regularly but as I said last A/N I am _still_ in trouble, and being 15 I can't really get my internet back but when they are gone, that's when I update because we have a wireless adapter thing and my brother's help me hide that I have been sneaking the entire time, for example last night my friends and I went to see the best movie I have seen all year 'John Tucker Must Die' and I forgot and left my adapter in my room when my dad keeps it on his desk and so I called my younger brother and he unplugged it so I wouldn't get in trouble so don't be mad if I can't update for a few days because I'm in a sticky situation. But I will sneak or do whatever it takes to give you guys the latest chapters!

Anna

UP NEXT

**Shopping for the babies**

**NALEY FLUFF and promised**

**Mackenzie and Kyle spend the last day at his parents and news is shared.**

**And I guess more DRAMA! (of course)**


	14. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

A/N: Hey guys I'm back, and I am off the hook so I will try to update as much as possible with school starting next week, it's freaky being a sophomore, but w/e. So I hope you enjoy the latest chapter and the Naley Fluff.

Chapter 14

Mackenzie and Kyle would be spending the last few hours at his parents house, laying low. Mackenzie, Misty, and Crystal were preparing dinner in the enormous kitchen. Brad, Kyle, and Bill, Kyle's dad, were keeping an eye on Paige and watching TV. Paige was getting drowsy and curled up on the couch the boys weren't on and her grandma's puppy curled up next to her. It was defiantly a Kodak moment, but none of them truly cared, Brad and Misty hadn't planned her, but he loved her, he was just getting used to the 'parent' role.

"Misty will you be a dear and call everyone to dinner?" said Crystal

"yes mother" said misty ecstatic to get out of the kitchen, she hated to cook.

"So Mackenzie, what are your plans for the future?"

"well, I would say further expand my clothing stores, settle down with Kyle, uh and have a couple kids, I don't exactly know but that is my plan as of right now." Mackenzie said not exactly understanding where the question came from.

"so would you say that you want to wait a few years before having children?"

"well of course, Kyle and I aren't getting married until next year, so I would say a year or two"

"only a year?" she said a bit disappointed.

"as long as we agree on it, I would prefer two so that I have more time to spend at my store and not worrying where our child is, who is watching it, or silly stuff like that." Mackenzie said digging her hole deeper.

"so your career is more important than your future children with my son!" She said getting upset.

"no, not at all, I just meant that my stores haven't been around more that two years and I don't want it to fail, I want to make sure we are stable financially, emotionally, and as a couple before we decide to have children."

"good answer Mackenzie, I was hoping you wouldn't rush anything." she said smiling at the naïve blonde before her.

"thanks" she said smiling

The family sat down to a nice dinner and had very good conversation. Mackenzie got the occasional evil eye from Kyle's father but everything else was perfect until….

"Mother Brad and I have some news" Misty said intertwining her hands with Brad's.

"o dear" Crystal said to herself.

"Uh Mr. and Mrs. Reed, Misty and I are having another baby." He said with a gorgeous smile that melts Misty's heart.

"another one!" said Bill standing up, upset by the news.

"dad, please you're upsetting Paige." she said holding the now bawling toddler.

"I'm not concerned with that now, what I am upset about is how you two can't seem to be happy with what you have"

"what are you talking about dad?" said Misty, eyes glazed over holding Paige, the 1 year old with strawberry blonde hair, and brown eyes still tears were seeping over the little girls eye lids.

"you were only married for six months and then you got pregnant, you have only been married for a year and a half and you are having another child, you two are insane." he said furiously , scaring Paige even more, burying her face in her mother's lap, while brad stroked her curly hair.

"dad, Paige wasn't planned, but this one was planned"

"you really wanted them this close in age?" Crystal asked

"yeah, we are happy, what else matters"

"Um, Mr. Reed, my brother got married about three months ago and his wife got pregnant on their honeymoon, and they are having triplets so I think you might be over reacting just a bit."

"no offense Ms. Scott but please do not butt in my families business."

"it _will_ be my family" Mackenzie going all 'mean girls' on her future father-in-law.

"well, it isn't yet so until then butt out!" he all but screamed at Mackenzie.

"dad, you can't yell at her like that, actually you can't even talk to her that way!" Kyle said in defense of Mackenzie.

"as long as she chooses to disrespect me in my house…."

"then we are leaving, come on Mackenzie." he said wrapping a hand around her waist and grabbing their coats and bags and they sped off.

XoXoXoXo

Nathan and Haley were saying goodbye to Cassie, Camryn, and Jade. The stayed for a few weeks and were very excited to see Keagan. Cam and Jade loved their daddy very much and were excited to see him, and Cassie was also very excited. Haley was sad to see her sister and nieces go but she would enjoy a little alone time with Nathan.

After they said their goodbyes they curled up on the couch and put in the movie _'A Walk to Remember'_. Nathan didn't care which movie they watched because all that mattered to him was being with Haley. After the movie was over Nathan couldn't help but thank god that he had Haley, at that moment it was like the world was perfect. He was torn from his thoughts when he noticed her staring at him, and then she spoke.

"I'm really happy Nathan, about everything."

"I'm happy too" he said giving her a light kiss.

"Nathan, I've been thinking about something, and I don't know what you are going to think about it."

"what is it?" he said curious. Haley was sitting on one of her legs and was facing Nathan, they were holding each others hands, and she was smiling.

"ok well, ok this is awkward." she said giggling nervously.

"just tell me" he said kissing her hand.

"fine, uh ok actually, I don't want to talk." she said situating herself so she had access to initiate a make out session.

"wait, what?" he said confused.

She didn't know what to say after that so she just climbed on top of his lap and started to kiss him passionately. She was actually in love with Nathan, she told him it was possible, she just didn't know it would happen so fast. She had made some choices recently and one was getting married sooner then they planned, yes they had only been engaged for about 2 months but she would plan a wedding in the summer, and it was almost thanksgiving, so it wasn't that soon, was it? And she was also thinking about having sex with him, it just seemed right. She knew he was the one for her and she wanted that deeper connection with him. She didn't want to hold back in this relationship, like she had done many times before. She was going to give herself to him, well the part that wasn't stolen anyways, she was certain he wouldn't deny, but it would be weird.

She started to undo the buttons on his shirt and he had his hands firmly planted on her hips. He was so confused, was she just messing with him, or did she want to go to the next step in their relationship? This was getting to weird, he didn't want to ruin the moment so he just kept kissing her. Then his shirt came off showing his tight abs, and muscular build. After a few more minutes she decided it was now or never, so she took off her top and continued kissing him. He wasn't getting the message so she went for his belt, it startled him at first, but he didn't know what to do so he decided it would be better if he played by her rules.

Haley stood up and grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him towards her bedroom, he seemed like he knew what was going on but she figured this way she would find out.

"Haley…" Nathan started but was cut off by Haley.

"No Nathan, I want to" she said pulling him closer.

"but Haley, don't get me wrong I want to, believe me, but it can't happen this way. If we wait then it will be so much more special, you know uh that line, it goes something, something, something, and it finishes with makes the heart grow fonder." he said remembering something his mom told him years before.

"so that's what rejection feels like…." Haley said walking into her room and slamming the door in Nathan's face, leaving him shocked and dismayed.

He knew he had to go in and talk to her. But he needed to find the right words first.

XoXoXoXo

Lucas and Brooke had just finished painting their baby rooms. Correction, Brooke sat around and watched Lucas paint while she ate and looked through a magazine about how Ashlee Simpson is obsessed with surgery and Britney Spears difficult 2nd pregnancy.

"uh she should have stayed blonde" Brooke said mostly to herself referring to the picture of Britney with her hair dyed black.

"what Brooke?" he asked confused and he just finished painting the last wall in Madelyn's room.

"oh baby, you're done, and I was talking about this picture" she said showing Luke the picture.

"oh you're right, it looks odd" he said

"I am glad we are done painting, the smell is killing me" she said exaggerating

"I'm sure, I feel the same" he said sneezing.

" uh I can't wait to get them out of me" she said whining.

"but Brooke you're only 3 months, so you've got 6 more to go"

"6!" she said in shock.

"yes Brooke 3 plus 6 is 9" he said

"I know how to count babe, I'm just saying that's a long time."

"well it will go by as fast as it can but the key is this, for example in high school when we wanted a class to go by it would take forever so if we concentrate on something else it will fly by."

"well isn't my baby smart." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"so what should we focus on?" he said.

"uh how about furnishing the babies rooms? Or oh I have an idea we could get a puppy, or a kitten whatever, maybe we could spend time on our careers, or we could do all three!" she said excited.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Scott" he said putting a hand on her now protruding stomach.

"well I am the brains in the family….uh well I have the few that are in the family" she said being serious.

"aww baby you're smart" he said kissing her forehead.

"yeah but I'm no Albert Finestein." she said giving him the 'duh' look.

"uh baby it's Einstein." he said trying not to make her feel stupid.

"uh whatever" she said throwing up her arms and leaving the room laughing.

XoXoXoXo

Nathan knew what he needed to say within seconds of the door slamming incident. It was now or never and he didn't want to lose her so he slowly opened the door to find her, shirt back on, curled up in the middle of the large queen sized bed.

"Hales…" he started until she looked at him, mascara tears dripping down her face. "I'm so sorry, I just love you to much to have it happen this way" he said sitting in front of her.

"I love you too, but I just wanted to make you happy" she said barely above a whisper.

"Haley, I don't need to sleep with you just to be happy, being around you makes me happy, all you need to do is be yourself." he said lifting her chin so that she was looking at him.

"I used to be comfortable being myself but not so much now, because I feel vulnerable around you, and I don't know I am just certain that I will be with you forever and I just felt that if I didn't give you what you wanted you would, uh leave…" she said innocently.

"I would never leave you Haley, I love you"

"I love you too, im sorry for ya know seducing you .." she said giggling.

"it's ok, you can do it whenever you want" he said smirking.

"ok well are you gonna sleep at your place, or are you staying here?" she said

"well that depends." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"the moment has passed Nate, you're not getting laid tonight"

"ok so I'll stay with you, if you want me to of course." he said smiling.

"well than I guess you should go…." she started but then she saw his adorable pout. "im kidding baby, I love you".

"what the hell is that smell?" he said looking around.

"uh that would be the twins."

"twins?" he said confused.

"Lexi and Angel, I think they left me a present, now would you be a doll and clean it up?" she said

"but they are your dogs" he said holding his nose.

"but I am your fiancé and if you truly love me you would do it" she said taking him on the guilt trip.

"thanks for that" he said standing up and heading to the bathroom to get the spray and toilet paper.

XoXoXoXo

Mackenzie and Kyle finally arrived, and they decided Kyle should sleep at home for they fact she knew Nathan and Haley would be home. He helped her carry her things up and then kissed her goodbye.

When she entered the apartment the clock read _11:30. _She wanted to make sure Haley was home so she opened the door and found Nathan and Haley curled up together and Angel and Lexi curled up at the foot of the bed. It was so cute so she whipped out her phone and took and picture with her pink razr phone. This would be the best form of blackmail. She smiled evil-like to herself.

XoXoXoXo

Brooke and Lucas were at home, asleep in each others arms dreaming of their children. When they decided which personalities the children would have it was simple really. Vanessa would be a spitting image of her mother, and also have her personality, whereas Madelyn would look like a mix of the two with blonde hair and hazel eyes but would be a mix personality wise as well, and Brad would have his dad's personality and his parents looks but have brown hair and blue eyes. At this point they were actually excited for the arrival of their triplets. Their life was perfect and things were turning out for the best.

XoXoXoXo

Sophia, Nathan's date from forever ago, had been checking up on him. She was best friends with one of his maids, Bevin, and so she found out that Haley had a miscarriage years ago with a guy named Chris Keller, so she looked him up and gave him a call. Turns out he lived in the New York area. They met and hit it off. They formed a connection, like they were both so evil they attracted each other. They formed a plan to get who they 'loved' back. But how would it start, end up, or even begin? Who Knew.

A/N: Ok so chapter 14, tell me what you think and how you want things to happen with the whole 'wedding crashers' plan. Uh I don't know what else to say, and you may have noticed I want the triplets to come soon, but I also don't want to rush the marriages, tell me what you think about all that stuff, and I think I will have Brucas buy a puppy, and should it big or small? Heck, what kind do you want it to be? So until next time….

XoX

Anna

UP NEXT

Sophia & Chris have another meeting what do you want to happen?

Brucas buy a puppy! What Kind?

Someone wants to get married a bit sooner than they planned, who do you want it to be!

Naley Fluff, of course.


	15. Disapproving parents make them rebel

A/N: Thanks for the review! And once again I am taking advice from deli41321, but like I said when someone gives me advice for a story I take it into consideration. So if you feel like you want something added to the story, just tell me! Chapter 15 up!

Sophia was finishing blow drying her glossy auburn hair. She had recently been to the hair salon and had added red highlights, which she absolutely loved. She turned on her flat iron and moved onto her makeup. After she applied a respectable amount of makeup she decided to go heavier. She straightened her hair and turned off the iron, brushed her hair one last time and applied a ruby colored gloss. She couldn't wait to see Chris and tell him of her plan to get who they 'loved' back.

Chris just finished spiking his long hair. All he thought of Sophia was another hookup, but after she told him that Nathan and Haley were a couple he played it of that he wanted to know her. He hadn't thought of Haley since the day he learned they lost their child. He never truly meant to hurt her but somehow he would be in a drunken rage every time she was around and that seemed to get him into a lot of trouble.

They decided to meet at a sushi bar that was half way between both of their houses. They were both fashionably late. After the awkward conversation in the beginning they got straight to business.

"So Chris.." Sophia started.

"Yes soph?" He gave her the nickname to make her feel wanted.

"how long ago was it when you ended your relationship with Haley?" she asked curiously.

"well I didn't end it, it was more of an event that ended it." he said trying not to give to much away.

"I know about the baby Chris." she said looking him dead straight in the eyes.

"uh, how do you know?" he stated sheepishly.

"well I think I need to keep my sources private, but… I can tell you that I know everything. My source got it out of someone Haley confided in and lets just say.. It wasn't subtle." She said winking.

"ok so…..uh how are we going to get them back?" he asked avoiding the subject of the unborn child he killed in a drunken rage.

"wow, you don't waste time do you….." she said giggling. "in time I will tell you."

"so that means you have nothing…right?" he said smiling.

"exactly." she said smirking.

XoXoXoXo

A 3 and a half month pregnant Brooke and a not so happy Lucas were on their way to a local pet store to get a puppy. Lucas was afraid that they would buy a tiny puppy that was more like a ball of fur, he on the other hand, wanted a more masculine dog. But Brooke said no because it would be to dangerous with the babies. Brooke walked in and was immediately in love with a beautiful brown eyed beagle.

"Luke…..I..found..the…perfect…one" she said slowly not taking her eyes off of the beagle puppy.

"We will get whatever you want honey" he said trying not to get her angry even though it wasn't the one he wanted, but he didn't want a pregnant woman mad at him, and if he did, the couch would be his new bed.

"oh Luke thank you!" she said squealing and hugging him, and then kissed him on the nose.

"Brooke, stop jumping, you're pregnant, remember?" he said in his 'fatherly tone'

"I pregnant, not handicapped" she said picking up the adorable puppy. "you can't deny he isn't cute."

"maybe a little cute" he said avoiding the big brown eyes. "okay he is cute, but you can't tell anyone I said that!" he said in a stern voice.

"promise" she said kissing the puppy on his tiny little head.

"come on cheery, before we see another one you like" he said grabbing her hand.

They paid for their puppy and bought him everything a puppy could want. A baby blue bed, bones, treats, a studded color with his name on it '_Romeo_'. They brought him home, and he loved to stick his outside the window. He immediately connected with Brooke and he followed her when she left his side. Lucas thought it would be good training for them to prepare for they babies. He was their responsibility. They had to feed him, bathe him, potty train him, and make sure he didn't get a hold of anything he could choke on, he was like a baby.

XoXoXoXo

Mackenzie and Kyle were at his apartment talking about, well everything. She was confused why his dad didn't like her. His mom loved her , but Kyle needed his dad's approval. When Mackenzie told her mom over the phone that she was engaged she was beyond thrilled. All she wanted was grandchildren. And she would have three in no time. Mackenzie soon realized after their conversation, she didn't want the big wedding she had been planning since the age of ten, all she wanted was her and Kyle in the chapel and that would make her happy. Then it hit her they could elope. It could be done soon, she just hoped Kyle wouldn't object to the idea.

"Ummm Kyle…I have been thinking." she said nervously.

"well that's never good" he said before receiving a slap on the arm from Mackenzie.

"shut up, I can be smart when I want to….sometimes." she said giggling.

"no baby, you are smart. What were you thinking about?" he said after kissing her on the forehead.

"ok so don't freak out on me, but your parents don't approve of me, or at least you dad doesn't, and mom adores you, because well you will give her more grandkids, and I realize I don't want a big wedding, so do you want to elope?"

"Uh……" stated Kyle surprise by her words.

XoXoXoXo

Haley and Nathan were liking the alone time. They got up early, she made him breakfast and they just enjoyed each other's company. Then and knock came at the door.

"I'll get it" said Haley putting down her coffee cup and went to the door.

"Hey hales" Mackenzie said entering the apartment.

"why didn't you use your key?" she said confused.

"I couldn't find it so I just knocked." she said walking to her room, Haley in tow.

"ok so do you really want to tell me why you are here?" she said sitting on Mackenzie's bed while she opened her closet.

"I'm moving out hales, Kyle and I are moving in together." she said taking out her two large suitcases, that were pink.

"oh, well congratulations." Haley started. "but I'm going to miss having a roommate."

"ask Nate to move in with you!" she said to Haley excitedly.

"huh, I guess I could, I mean he is practically here all the time anyways." she said smiling.

" so where's Lexi?" Mackenzie said zipping up 1 of the large suitcases and starting on the other.

It was like she heard Mackenzie's voice and came running and hopped in her suitcase.

"awww how cute was that!" Haley said picking up Lexi.

"ohh she missed me!" taking her puppy in her arms and kissing her on the top of her head.

Mackenzie soon left and gave Haley and Nathan one last hug. Haley wanted to ask him to move in, but how?

"so…. Now that I don't have a roommate anymore, maybe you might want to move in?" she said out of the blue during their dinner date.

"uh well I could move in unless it's to fast…"

"if I thought it was to fast, would I be asking?" she said smiling.

"no, I guess not, but are you sure?" he said not wanting to rush anything.

"of course, you practically live there already" she said.

"ok so when do I move in?" he stated while smirking.

"how about tomorrow?" she said taking a drink of her wine.

"sounds good"

"I'm glad, im really happy with you Nathan"

"I'm happy too, I love you" he said kissing her hand.

After their meal they left the restaurant hand in hand, the way it always would be.

XoXoXoXo

"I Mackenzie take you Kyle as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer until death parts us."

"I Kyle take you Mackenzie as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer until death parts us."

Kyle put the eternity band on her finger, and she put a silver band on his, and engraved on the inside of both of their rings was '_I forever do_'. Sweet and sentimental, like their relationship. She didn't tell her friends or brothers because they would just want to be there and Mackenzie thought it was more romantic with just the two of them.

They planned to invite everyone over for lunch and tell them and she heard Brooke found out the sexes of the babies and she forgot to ask Haley. She was hoping they wouldn't be upset that she didn't tell anyone.

XoXoXoXo

"So do you think the plan will work?" asked Chris curiously

"you bet, you can change the man, but you can't change the player inside him." she said smirking.

" Do you want to get out of here?" he said seductively.

"more than you'll ever know" she said standing up and grabbing his hand.

"aggressive, I like it, but save your energy for the sack babe." he whispered in her hear. His hot breath made her shiver.

XoXoXoXo

A/N: ok so I know it was short but I just wanted to get another chapter in before school starts tomorrow, and I will try to update every weekend during school! So review on what you would like added and what not.

Anna

UP NEXT

**ROMEO**

**MOVING IN DAY!**

**LUNCH WITH GOOD FRIENDS**

**BROOKE HAS A MOMMY MELTDOWN**

**ANGRY PARENTS VISIT**


	16. Stay with me

A/N: THANK YOU sooooo much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. So as promised I will update once a week because of school so here is the long awaited chapter 16.

Brooke was in the living room hanging up a painting her mother had sent her and then she heard an odd noise. She set down the painting lightly against the wall and she set the nails and hammer on the coffee table. The noise was coming from her bedroom. As she entered the hallway she saw footprints leading to the room at the end of the hall, her room. As she stepped closer to the door she noticed the sound was a shrill yelping sound. Worried she opened the door and she saw Romeo chocking on her favorite tube of lip gloss that she had sat on her nightstand less than an hour ago.

"Baby!" she yelled at Romeo. Brooke tried forcing open Romeo's mouth so she could pull out the lip gloss. She gave up after a minute and picked up the puppy and did a fast walk out to the car and drove him to the nearest emergency pet hospital. She was in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, but she was there for about an hour. Then they called her name.

"Mrs. Brooke Scott" called the middle-aged nurse.

"yes, I'm here" she said walking up to the desk.

"The doctor has your puppy in room 3" the nurse said smiling and then answering the phone.

"thank you" she said before walking the best she could at a fast pace, being 4 months pregnant.

When she arrived at room 3, the door was open and she could see her precious Romeo lying on the table. Eyes wide open, and breathing slowly was the innocent puppy. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"ah, Mrs. Scott, I am Dr. Parks" the young man said. He couldn't be a day over 35.

"It's nice to meet you, how is he?" she said shaking his hand and pointing to the 3 month old puppy.

"well the tube was lodged in there pretty good, and he has bruising in his throat, therefore, as you can see, it's difficult for him to breath." he said all in one breath.

"but will he be ok?" she said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"well that's hard to tell, he is fine at the moment but he needs a lot of rest and he shouldn't run, or do anything with to much activity because he can only take small breaths. Don't worry Mrs. Scott, he will be fine. And I guess congratulations" he said pointing to her stomach.

"oh thank you, Lucas and I are having triplets. Two girls and a boy." she said picking up Romeo gently, so that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Take care Mrs. Scott" he said smiling and walking out of the room.

XoXoXoXo

Haley was cleaning her room. After all she would be sharing it with Nathan so it couldn't be a total girls room. They painted the walls white, to cover up the purple, and painted the wall the bed was on a beautiful and romantic red color. They had a matching red comforter and white sheets. She emptied two of the four dresser drawers for Nathan and made room in her closet. This was so exciting, she had never lived with a guy before.

"Hey Haley, I have some more stuff" Nathan said yelling through the apartment.

"ok bring it in the bedroom" she yelled back. Smiling at the thought of it being his too.

"so I forget what is in this box I guess we can look through it" he said sitting on the bed.

"really, and you didn't label it, I'm shocked" she said gasping in fake shock.

"very funny hales, just help will ya?" he said opening the box.

"so what's in there?" Haley said curiously.

"oh just some photo albums of when my dad was alive." he said leaving the room.

"Nathan?" she said following him.

"forget it Haley, it was a long time ago and I don't want to talk about it, I never have." he said again walking away from her.

"well if you don't talk about it you will end up hiding all the grief inside of you." she said putting a hand on his heart.

"you know it's funny, I have done what I think he would want me to for so long that I have never thought of what I wanted." he said laughing to himself at how true this was.

"well what do you want?" she asked confused.

"honestly I have everything I could ever want, I have you.." he said kissing her neck. " and I have basketball." he said pulling her closer so that their hips were touching.

"good answer, cause there's no backing out now" she smirked.

"I would never think of backing out, I love you to much" he said kissing her passionately.

XoXoXoXo

Mackenzie had just finished calling Haley, Nathan, and Brooke, and Lucas to come over for a lunch. She cooked up a lunch perfect for their patio. Mackenzie had moved into Kyle's two bedroom home and they found it oddly comfortable living together. Married. Kyle was practically a neat freak and Mackenzie was well, kind of a slob but opposites attract right. Kyle showered and put jeans and a green button up shirt, and the green brought out his green eyes. After Mackenzie showered she put on a pair of jeans and a blue halter top. She put on make-up and put on white flip flops and set the patio table.

The doorbell rang 15 minutes later, and she practically ran to answer it. When she got to the door she had a huge smile on her face. It was a very pregnant looking Brooke and a smiley Lucas.

"Hey Guys" she squealed and put a hand on Brooke's stomach.

"Hey Mackie" Brooke said pulling her into a hug.

The girls spent minutes chatting and of course Luke got jealous.

"What is this Mackie no love for your big bro?" he said faking hurt and putting a hand over his heart.

"aww poor baby" she said before lunging at him with a bear hug.

Then another knock came at the door and it was Haley, and Nathan.

"Haley! I miss you roomy" she screamed before attacking her with a hug.

"I missed you too, but I did replace you with someone who filled your spot perfectly." she said smiling up at Nathan.

"so guys before we sit down to lunch we have some news" she said motioning the guests to the living room and sitting on Kyle's lap.

"well…" said an impatient Brooke

"gosh Brooke impatient much?" said Haley giggling.

"ok people quiet…." everyone became silent. " our news is very big and we want you to be the first to know, we eloped a few days ago." she said proudly and flashing her large ring, nearly blinding them all.

"Oh my gosh!" said Brooke and Haley at the same time.

Mackenzie and Kyle went on for hours about the wedding and then they ate their lunches and just caught up with each other.

"So Brookie I am _dieing_ to know what are the sexes of those three babies, taking over your body" she said sarcastically.

"well, they aren't exactly taking over my body, but it does hurt my back, and since you asked sooooo nicely you are having two nieces and one nephew." Brooke said proud, so far she liked sharing the fact that she was having triplets, and the sexes.

"oh yeah!" she said " so what are their names?" she asked like a five year old.

"Vanessa Elizabeth, Madelyn Grace, and Bradley Lucas." she said smiling.

"oh Brooke those are such cute names, therefore I can tell you picked all of them out" she said laughing.

"no Mackie _I_ picked out Bradley." he said like a five year old.

"oh ok Luke, you can have some credit too" she said patting Luke on the head.

The entire afternoon went on like this going back and forth between Brooke and the babies, Mackenzie and Kyle, and Haley and Nathan.

XoXoXoXo

Brooke and Lucas arrived home at seven and when the got there they saw Romeo trotting down the hall and breathing slowly, Lucas hadn't been home all day so he didn't know of the events that nearly took his like.

"What's wrong with him?" he said looking from Romeo to Brooke to Romeo back to Brooke.

"I…uh…he..well you see.." she started not exactly knowing how to say it without him getting mad.

"Brooke…what happened today?" he asked looking into her hazel eyes.

She started biting her lip, a known thing she did when she didn't know what to say.

"Brooke just tell me.." he started before he was cut of by a rambling Brooke.

"hechockedonalipglossthatileftoutanditookhimtothehopitalandit'sallmyfaultthathehasahardtimebreathing…"she said in one breath (sorry if you can't read it, but try)

"slow down Brooke I can't understand you" he said oblivious to what she just said.

She repeated what she said and he stood there in total shock that all of this drama went on with him not finding about it hours after it happened.

"Brooke he is like our child you can't be as careless as to leave something he can choke on the floor…" he practically yelled at her, but not a furious yell.

"STOP YELLING AT ME" she screamed covering her ears.

"I'm not yelling at you I'm just trying to understand why you weren't watching him, or how he got the lip gloss in the first place.." he said trying to calm her down.

"NO what you are saying is that I am a bad mother and that I never will be a good one and I will ruin our children and they will have an accident caused by me that won't let them live to the age of three." she said bursting out in tears and hurrying up the stairs and went to her bedroom and locked the door, she couldn't be around the poor puppy she nearly killed today and a husband she yelled at for no good reason, she was just taking all her pent up anger out on him. She overreacted just a bit but she couldn't face him, not now anyways.

Lucas stood outside of the door for an hour until he decided to go to the guest room and get a hanger and try to use this to undo the lock, and of course, it worked. He walked in the room and saw Brooke's tear stained face, she had changed into cheer shorts and a loose fitting tank to cover her pretty large stomach for only being 4 months pregnant. He kissed her mascara stained cheek and changed and got under the covers. Minutes later Brooke rolled toward the warmth and Lucas, on instinct, put a protective hand around Brooke's stomach.

XoXoXoXo

The next day Mackenzie and Kyle were sitting at home watching TV, and then the phone rang.

"Ky, can you get that?" she said not wanting to leave her spot on the couch.

"sure" he said standing up and picking up the cordless.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"_Kyle Joseph Reed……_" he heard the angry voice yell.

"mom?" he asked upon feeling deja vu about her yelling his full name over, and over.

"how dare you act innocent!" she yelled.

"what the hell did I do?" he asked

"_don't you curse at me you backstabbing, no good, two faced, liar_!" she said angrily.

"What did I do ma?" he asked totally confused.

"_you married that bubbly blonde, without our permission, and you know very well your father thought she was nothing more than a witch_."

"well ma we eloped, how did you find out about it?" he asked dazed and confused.

"_how did I find out, the tabloids, it said that famous fashion designer of PGU married." _she said calming slightly.

"oh ma, I'm sorry it's just we are so in love and we couldn't wait to be married, I…I'm sorry, please forgive us?" he said pleadingly.

"_Kyle, I just, I can't believe you didn't tell us, and we had to find out in a magazine, that's insane. Even Misty can't believe it, and she loves Mackenzie so just don't ask for forgiveness, because you had to know this was going to happen…..click" _and with that she hung up.

"who was that Kyle?" Mackenzie asked coming out of the kitchen.

"my mom" he said

"oh no, did she find out?" she said like a 3 year old.

"of course she found out, it's all over the tabloids!" he yelled at her.

"don't you dare yell at me" she said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, but I used to be her favorite I did everything right, when Misty did every thing wrong and now my own mother hates me." he said sighing and sitting on the couch.

"she doesn't hate you, she's just upset, that's all, and besides all we did was get married we didn't have to.."

"What!" he said confused.

"what I mean is I'm not pregnant, so we didn't have to, like misty, we just got married, and the reason was love." she said joining him on the couch.

"I love you Mackenzie, and I'm sorry that I yelled at you, wow that was our first fight"

"yeah" she sighed.

The Kyle leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"Mackenzie?" he asked shocked.

"what?" she said standing up.

"why did you pull back?" he asked now standing and following her into the kitchen.

"because I don't kiss people who yell at me seconds before" she said proud of her reply.

"I said I was sorry!" he said in a stern voice.

"there you go again." she said proudly.

"Mackie please" he begged.

"I want our first fight to be real" she said like a child.

"fine, we fought, we argued, now it's time for…"

"makeup sex?" she said

"I was thinking more like angry sex" he said wiggling his eyebrows causing her to smirk.

"race you to the bedroom" she said running around the kitchen island, past the table, over the coffee table, and running into the room and then she started jumping on the bed.

He walked up to her and put his hands on her waist to stop the bouncing, because he was considerably taller than she was, she was only a head taller on the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed the small hairs on the nape of his neck. It made him feel goose bumps. Then he put a hand under her shirt and pulled it off of her revealing a black bra he had seen in Victoria's secret. She pulled off his shirt revealing his tight abs, and muscular figure that made her blush. He tugged at her denim mini and she undid his belt, the skirt came off fast, and so did his belt. She pulled him closer and he started to kiss her neck. This went on for hours, just caught up in each other.

The next day she woke up, exhausted, and wrapped in his arms. It was perfect. It would always be this way, unless his parents had any say in it.

A:N/ I'm sorry it took so long, but I hoped you enjoyed it. I felt I was lacking on the Mackenzie and Kyle deal so that's why this chapter was mostly about them.

NEXT:

**Brucas makeup**

**Sophia and Chris, the plan starts **

**Naley, future is decided after a plan**

**More Fluff, of course!**


	17. apology

Ok…so I want to apologize for not having updated in forever!! I have been extremely busy…as most of you could've figured out because I used to update everyday. I plan on adding a few chapters this weekend…long ones…so look forward to those because they will fill you in on what has happened...that I hadn't planned on

But I would also like you to leave me a review on something you would want to see happen, or who you want to have something happen to…anything like that, and I would be greatly appreciated

XOAnna


	18. The Bet

A/N: Finally, Chapter 18 is up!! Thank you for sticking with me, even though I failed to update as I had promised.

It was early in the morning, and neither Brooke or Lucas had awoken yet, but who would want to after a fight? Not them. They just lay there wrapped up in the warmth of each other, until the alarm went off.

"Good Morning, Baby" said Lucas

"Don't you _good morning baby _me!" Brooke said getting up.

"What? Why?!" Said Lucas confused,

"we had a fight last night, and I think we need to talk about it" Said Brooke

"ok well, I meant nothing I said, it's just that we got Romeo as practice for our babies, and I think we need to be more responsible."

"you said we" Brooke said with a grin on her face

"yeah, and?" Lucas said

"you didn't say I had to do anything, you didn't blame me!!" she said walking over to him and giving him a light peck.

"well of course, why would I blame you" Lucas said smiling and pulling her to sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry Luke, I know we both got a little heated but we're ok now" Brooke said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Brooke?"

"yeah?" she said never even opening her eyes.

"I love you, and I can't wait for our babies to be born" he said barely above a whisper.

"Only two months left" she said rubbing her hand over her stomach "I'm scared"

"why?"

"because, I have to push three babies out and it's going to hurt…" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"but baby, we'll get you through it, me, the doctors, and our friends"

"I love you so much" Brooke said wiping her eyes and leaving him to go take a bubble bath to get rid of her nerves.

Lucas watched her walk away and thanked God for bringing him something so amazing, and so special

XoXoXoXo

Sophia walked into the record store, in search of anything but music.

"Hello there" said a cocky voice, she spun around to see who It was and wasn't disappointed

"Hey Chris, ready to get to work?"

"never been more ready in my life"

"ok so you have the reservations for tonight right?" Sophia said tucking a loose strand of her newly dyed dark brown hair behind her ear.

"yes, at 7-o-clock"

"so I'll call Haley and pretend to be Nathan's assistant and tell her to meet him there"

"but doesn't he already have plans tonight?"

"that's the whole point Chris!" she said getting frustrated.

"oh I get it, but who's he having dinner with if it's not Haley?" he said confused

"That's were things could get messy…" she said leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"wow, do you think this is going to work Soph?"

"of course it will" she said devilishly smiling with her eyes twinkling and then she turned and walked away, heels clicking as she left the store .

XoXoXoXo

"Haley can you get this box, I'm about to drop it!!" Nathan said with a struggle

"sure" she said taking the box with ease.

"well don't you make it look easy" he said plopping down on the couch

"I'll just go put it down in the bedroom" she said walking away

Nathan walked into the room to find no Haley

"Hales?" he said wondering where she was

"I'm in here" she said, her voice coming from the bathroom. The door was open a crack so he just walked in.

"Hi" she said putting her hair up in a bun, as she did so her white tank rose to show her toned stomach.

She noticed him staring and asked "What?"

"you" he said seriously

"what about me?" she said lowering her arms back down to her side and turning to look at him.

"your beautiful" he said tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"thanks" she said "but we better get back to unpacking, if you don't want to live out of a box.

"I'd live out of a box just to be around you" he said pulling her close

" Nate, what's up with all the sweet comments today?" she said half kidding, half curious

"I can't compliment my fiancé?"

"I didn't say that, but…oh never mind" she said laughing

"that's what I thought" he said smiling

"what's that supposed to mean?" she said giggling

"you can't resist my charm" he said stating a very true fact

"how much u want to bet on that?" Haley said knowing she would fail miserably

"well, how about $100" he said not really caring about the cash

"and the bet will be..?"

"that you can't resist me, that also mean you can't kiss me or anything" he said not liking the sound of the bet

"for how long?"

"a week" he said with boldness in his voice

"pshh I can last longer then that!" she said almost regretting it after saying it.

"fine how long do you think you can go?" he said challenging her

"a month" she said crossing her arms like a 5 year old

"a month huh? Good luck" he said laughing

"I think you're the one who needs the luck" she said smiling and walking out of the bedroom to un-pack more of his stuff,

XoXoXoXo

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"_Hey Mackenzie it's Misty_"

"oh hi"

"_look I'm sorry about my mom, well now your mother-in law, but I'm just sorry that she flipped when she found out about you and Kyle_" misty said trying to sound sincere.

"Kind of like how she said you flipped out?" Mackenzie said challenging her back

"_I'll admit I was shocked but I'm glad that someone else in the family decided to defy her_" she said laughing in the end.

"Misty, we didn't get married to defy her, it had nothing to do with her. We got married because we're in love"

"_No, Mackie that's not what I meant_…" _click _

With that, Mackenzie hung up.

"Who was that babe?" Kyle said walking out of the workout room, looking exhausted.

"Just your sister" she said nonchalantly

"what'd she want?" he asked curiously

"to apologize for your mother" she said sitting on their couch

"and can I safely assume it didn't go so well?"

"nope, but I hung up on her before things got ugly, aren't you proud?" she said being sarcastic in the end

"well, I guess it's better then you yelling at my big sister"

"exactly, but if she calls back you're talking to her ok?" she said

"of course I will baby" he said kissing her on the forehead

**UP NEXT:**

**Brucas baby shower!!**

**Sophia/ Chris plan is put into action**

**Haley, Nathan, & the bet**

**Reed family dinner**

A/N: I plan on updating again this weekend but this is just a taste of what's to come. I'm hoping it was good enough for you and I know you're all dieing to know "the plan". I have a few ideas, but you're welcome to give me any advice or requests for future chapters and how the plan will unfold.

Thank you!!

Xo Anna


	19. Change for the better

A/N: I want to apologize for not updating in forever! It's my Junior year of high school and I've just been soooo involved in school right now that I totally spaced my story! But I found my notebook of ideas and I promise it will be just as good as before! I would still like your reviews, and now that we're on break I can hopefully add at least another chapter before next week! Thank you for sticking with me, you won't be disappointed!

Brooke & Lucas Baby Shower;

Haley & Mackenzie have worked so hard to make a dream baby shower for Brooke, and the definitely succeeded!

All over the room were beautiful decorations and gifts wrapped to perfection. Vanessa, Madelyn, and Bradley weren't even aware of the life they would come into. They would having loving parents and wonderful aunts and uncles.

"Hales….maybe we should move the rocking chairs, they look funny over there" said Mackenzie seriously contemplating the position of each rocking chair in all three rooms of the unborn babies.

"Mack, we've changed them 5 times each. If Brooke doesn't want them there she'll have Luke move them! Who knew you were such a perfectionist" said an out of breath Haley.

"I'm not a perfectionist, but I really want their rooms to be special."

"they will be, Brooke will love them. We did exactly what she wanted. Nessa's room is purple and green, Maddy's room is pink and orange, and Brad's room is blue and green. What more can we do? They already look better than any room I've ever had" said a smiling Haley.

"I know, but…I want the kids to come into something beyond perfect. You said the rooms were only perfect"

"oh my gosh, Mack! They will adore their rooms, once they get old enough of course, but they will love them. Brooke & Luke will love them too. We've done enough work in them and it's time we focus on getting the living room set up. Okay?"

"ugh..fine" said a disappointed Mackenzie.

XoXoXo

Sophia and Chris were at Sophia's apartment plotting away.

"So…let me get this straight, you actually believe Nathan will fall for this?"

"He's a guy! Why wouldn't he?"

"well, he's certainly not stupid, and I think he'll catch on"

"Chris, do you want Haley back or not?"

"I thought I did, but I realized that if she's happy then what right do I have to ruin it?"

"NO! don't get all sappy on me, she should be with you and I should be with Nathan and you know it!"

"Soph listen, you aren't God, you don't choose who people get to be with. If you were meant to be with Nathan…you would be"

"How dare you! I can't believe after all I've done for you! GET OUT!"

"fine, but do not go through with this. If you do, I'll interfere."

"Do it and I'll get you back, I have no problem with revenge Chris."

"Obviously…..look, do what you want but if you do anything to hurt these people, I'll tell them"

"Since when do you care? Not an hour ago you were worse than I was at wanting this…what happened?!"

"I know, but I just have a bad feeling about this. Yeah I'm usually an ass and I don't care about anything, but I do care about Haley. And if Nathan makes her happy, then I'm happy."

"Fine. But I'm not doing this because you told me not to"

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"because…..you're right, if Nate and I were meant to be, we would be..but we aren't"

"Soph, you wont regret this. How about we take advantage of those reservations we made and go out?"

"On a…..date?" said a shocked Sophia

"it'll be whatever you want it to be" said a smirking Chris

"alright, let me get my purse and we'll go"

XoXoXo

Mackenzie & Haley were entertaining the guests, while Brooke went around the room and thanked everyone for coming.

"So Brooke, is everything satisfactory?"

"Of course Mackie, I couldn't have asked for anything so wonderful" Brooke hugged her sister-in -law as she said this.

"Where's Haley? I haven't seen her for awhile" said Mackenzie, taking a glance at the room.

"Um….good question. Let me text her and we'll find out"

"you're going to text her?" said a laughing Mackenzie

"Well, do you want to play hide-&-seek? I think not" said Brooke whipping out her shiny pink cell cell.

_WHERE R U? B_

"There, now give it a couple minutes. You know how hales types every word" Brooke said smiling.

XoXo

Haley and Nathan were upstairs in the future room of Madelyn Grace, talking about there little bet.

"Do you think you can make it a month?" said Nathan

"Oh honey, I can go beyond that if I wanted to"

"You actually want to? Gosh why don't we end our relationship now!" said Nathan in a playful voice, acting hurt.

"No, I can still have feelings for you without all the physical stuff, that's why this is so easy"

"But you still want to kiss me" said Nathan mocking her

"Nate you're supposed to say that you feel the same! Butthead" said Haley giggling.

"Of course I feel the same, but I miss kissing you"

"Then you can call off the bet, and not blame me because I can resist you!"

"Okay, we'll say we had the common agreement that we equally can't resist each other?"

"sounds good to me!" said Haley leaning in to give him a peck and then heading for the door

"oh no, come back here. I went a week without kissing you and I'm going to kiss you" said Nathan pulling her back to him

"ok-" Haley attempted to say "okay" before she was interrupted by a very passionate kiss from Nathan.

"wait, Nathan…I have a text" Haley said pulling away after her Razr started to vibrate.

"hales…you're killing me!" Nathan said laughing

"oh…it's from Brooke, we better get back downstairs"

"party pooper!"

"Nate, it's her baby shower, come on" said Haley laughing

XoXoXo

After the baby shower had ended, which was about 4 in the afternoon, all the couples went their separate ways. Brooke and Lucas, or just Lucas rather, moved some toys and extra odds & ends up to their children's rooms. Haley and Nathan went back to their apartment to spend some quality time together. However Mackenzie and Kyle were on the drive to his parents house for a much needed family dinner. The last time Kyle has neither seen nor spoken to either of his parents since the last time his mom called and lectured him.

"Kyle…I'm nervous" said Mackenzie fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Babe, there's nothing to be worried about. Everything will go fine…"

"But your father doesn't approve of me and now your mother doesn't like. I don't think your sister even likes me anymore!"

"Yes she does, don't worry about my parents."

"How can I not worry? They're practically my parents and they're your actual parents…their approval matters to me" Mackenzie said very seriously

"Everything will be fine, and if it's not, then we'll leave." Kyle said grabbing a hold of her nervous hands.

"Okay, promise?"

"I promise"

As soon as they arrived at his parents house they saw the Misty & Brad's blue SUV was already parked in the driveway. They didn't bother knocking and walked right inside. Paige was playing with her grandmothers dog, but the minute she saw her aunt Mackie she crawled over to her and wanted to be picked up. Kyle then began to tickle the little girl which sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Kyle." his mother said sternly.

"Mother" he said looking her dead in the eye.

"Your father and I would like to speak to you in the other room."

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: I really hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts or ideas that you would like to see happen. I'm at a point in the story where anything could happen and I would like to know what you want to happen. And I know you're probably scared by the fact that it's "To be continued" but I promise I'll have another chapter up soon, it won't be months! I just had a lot of issues with being grounded and then boyfriend issues, that would probably bore you to death. Basically I wouldn't make Nathan, Kyle, Chris, or Lucas look like the guy I just dated, which I why I made the change in Chris. I was tired of the old Chris and I felt he needed to be redone. Hopefully you like the new him, and I'll make sure the new him is a permanent change (only if you like it though). But PLEASE review, I'll take the good or the bad. Your opinion matters.

Thanks!

I love you all )

Anna


	20. Blessed

A/N: As promised here is chapter 20, with no delay! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me and my story, even after I hadn't updated like I had promised.

Brooke and Lucas would be parents in less than a month. It's nearing the end of October and the babies are due November 3rd, ironically. Who knew that after being married for a week before getting pregnant would actually be a good thing. Sure Brooke is extremely nervous about the actual birth, but she knows the result will be amazing. She's wanted nothing more in life than to be successful, have an amazing husband, and be blessed with beautiful children. Her clothing like "Envy" has had amazing sales, and she is excited for her new winter line. Lucas has been there every step of the way, being as giving and reliable as she needs him to be. He even baby-proofed the entire house without her asking him to. Brooke and Lucas are in their living room , looking through their wedding album and talking about what they have in mind for their children's futures.

"Oh look Luke, this is such a bad picture of Mackie!" Brooke said pointing at the photo of her sister-in-law doing the "chicken dance" at their wedding with all the little children.

"hmm…I think this will make good black mail in the future" said Lucas stating matter-of-factly.

"speaking of the future, what would your ideal futures of the kids be?" said Brooke closing the album and placing it back on the bookshelf.

"well, lets see. I hope that Bradley has my basketball skills, because God forbid one of the girls get it" Lucas said receiving a playful slap from Brooke.

"I wouldn't be appalled to it, but I imagine the girls being very girly. Why would they play basketball when they have a mommy like me to spoil them" Brooke said smiling.

"True, so we have Bradley covered. What do you think about the girls?" Luke said rubbing a hand over her very large stomach,

"Um..lets see. Well I hope both girls find a man like their daddy, that's all I really want for them" Brooke said staring deeply into Lucas' eyes.

"Sweetie, I would want nothing less for them" he said kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Luke, I really am happy I got pregnant. Sure it wasn't the best time, but I know that it was meant to happen this way and I'm so thankful for you and the three amazing babies we'll have in no time"

"That was deep" Lucas said laughing. "But seriously, I am thankful for you too"

Lucas and Brooke spent the rest of the night curled up in each others warmth, watching home videos from when the started dating all the way to their wedding. Lucas later filled a warm bubble bath with lavender bath salts for Brooke, to take away her tension a stress. She knew this was her destiny.

XoXoXo

Kyle has been in the other room with his parents for what seemed like hours, but was truly only half an hour. While Kyle was gone Mackenzie attempted to start a conversation with Misty, who was currently caught up in the sight of her wonderful husband rocking their beautiful daughter to sleep.

"Uh, Misty. I really want to talk to you about the other day. I'm sorry I hung up on you…"

"When you say sorry, did you know that you're supposed to look the person in the eye?" Said Misty never letting her eyes leave her daughter.

"I..uh…Yes, I did" said Mackenzie, chocking on even the simplest of words.

"Look Mackenzie, I'm certainly not angry about having you as a sister-in-law, you're so perfect for Kyle that its ridiculous" Said Misty, pausing for effect "But, for you and Kyle to get married so soon scares the hell out of my mother and father. I have been a disappointment all my life, and well….Kyle was always their pride & joy, and for him to disobey and go behind their backs makes me look like a saint. Kyle was always the good one that stayed home on Friday nights, while I went out, got trashed and had sex. You don't know how this is on Kyle, he never has wanted to do what I've done to them…that's why I was surprised to hear about your marriage" Misty said, never breaking eye contact with Mackenzie

"wow…I had no idea that his parents trust meant so much to him. I really feel bad about this. It was my idea to elope…"

"Mackenzie, he loves you and he didn't care how you got married or how soon. Now he just has to pay for our parents disapproval of the marriage, not of you."

"They don't disapprove of me?" said Mackenzie in shock

"of course not! They love you"

As soon as Misty finished her sentence her parents walked in the room, and everyone surprisingly didn't look angry or anything.

"Mackenzie, darling. We're so happy to have you in the family" said Mrs. Reed enveloping her daughter-in-law in a hung. Mackenzie could see Kyle over his mothers should and he just smiled at her.

This would definitely be an amazing family to stay in, she just knew that for Kyle's sake they would wait years before having children. The last thing they needed right now would be a new grandchild, and Mackenzie wasn't about to disappoint them again. Besides, PGU was doing fabulous and it was already her baby. Gorgeous husband, fabulous sisters-in-law, on both sides, successful career and she would soon be an aunt, what more could a girl want?

XoXoXo

Haley was in the middle of the bed playing with her adorable dog, Lexi, when the doorbell rang.

"Coming, just a sec" Haley yelled from her bedroom, getting up to put on a jacket to cover up that she was only wearing a tank top. She left the room, Lexi in tow. She reached the door and opened it to reveal a very clean cut Chris Keller, something she hadn't seen since before they were dating.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Haley said feeling slightly uncomfortable

"I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement Haley, Nathan is a great guy for you"

"Uh, Chris..how'd you know we're engaged? We haven't really told people"

"Haley, you have a ring the size of my head. How could I not notice?" he said joking about his largely proportioned head.

"Oh, right. Thanks though, that was nice" Haley said wanting him to go away more than anything.

Just then she heard the elevator open and heard the heavy footsteps of her fiancé, that would be more than happy to make him leave.

"Keller, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" said Nathan, hands gripping tight.

"I um, came to congratulate Haley on the engagement." Chris said, gesturing towards Haley.

"Well you said it, now leave before I have to beat your ass. Never come around Haley again" Nathan said pushing Haley further into the apartment and then slamming to door in Chris Keller's face.

Chris walked away muttering under his breath _"This is what I get for trying to be nice…"_

Nathan began to pace the living room while Haley sat curled up in a ball, wedged into the corner of the sofa with a big pillow covering her lap.

"Nathan, he was being polite. Sure I totally wanted him out of here, but that took guts."

"He hurt you and I don't want him around you" Nathan said never taking his eyes off the floor.

"Babe, he won't come around because you scared the shit out of him" Haley said standing to face him, even though she was a lot shorter than him. "Nate, I love that you're protective of me. But please don't suffocate me with it. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself, okay?"

"That's what I love about you Hales, you're so damn smart and you know what you want in life. The only thing in life that I know I want is you." Nathan said pulling her close, hugging her and kissing her on the top of the head. Her hair smelled like berries, he loved how everything he owned smelled like her in some way.

"I love you so much Nathan"

"I love you too"

"Nathan…" Haley said looking up into his beautiful ocean eyes.

"Yes Hales?" he said

"I'm ready"

"For what…?" he said looking confused and then realizing what she meant. " Oh, Haley. Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure." She said smiling up at him.

Nathan then picked her up and carried her into their room. They spent the rest of the night making love, something Nathan had only considered sex once before, but this was real, firework, love. He loved the fact that she seemed so shy and unsure of herself, which he was surprised about since the Haley he sees outside of the bedroom is a very confidant young woman. Once she became sure of herself their hearts beat as one, and it was an experience they would never forget. Hours later they fell asleep, still joined, the way it would always be….

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me where you would like to see things go from here!

UP NEXT:

TRIPLETS ARE BORN!

ANOTHER PREGNANCY, OR IS IT JUST A SCARE??

THE MORNING AFTER

& ALL THE PARENTS COME TO TOWN;

MEET GRANDMA SCOTT & GRANDMA AND GRANDPA DAVIS.


	21. Authors note

Okay, so this is just a note BUT it's a very important one. I was reading my story, and even I got confused with siblings and what not. So I figured now would be a good time to have an explanation of a family tree.

Nathan is the older brother of the twins Mackenzie, and Lucas. Their mother is Deb Scott, and their father Dan died in an accident when they were young.

Brooke (Davis) Scott is the only child of Brianna and Richard Davis. They aren't involved in much because they currently live in Europe, because of a job that Richard took. Brooke and Haley grew up together and have been best friends since they were kids. Lucas and Brooke started dating when Brooke & Haley moved to NY 2 years ago (at the age of 21). Haley met Mackenzie through Lucas and formed an instant bond.

Haley James is the youngest of 4. Her oldest sister is Cassandra "Cassie" Morgan. Cassie is married to Chris (and I mixed up names a few time so this is setting the record straight). They have 2 daughters, Jade 4 and Camryn 2. And Cassie is also 7 months (aprx) pregnant with a boy, to be named Keagan ( another name I mixed up with another siblings child). Haley also has an older brother named Paul. He is married to Bridget and they have a son named Bryce who is 3. Closest in age to Haley is Taylor, but she has no children or relationships in the story. Their parents Jimmy & Lydia died right before Haley moved to NY and owned a diamond company, which Cassie & Chris currently own but share profits with all the siblings. Cassie is really the only sibling that makes appearances in the story, until the wedding of course, when the others show up.

PLEASE don't hesitate to ask me questions, I'll clear everything up for you, the best of my ability.

Thanks so much to all of you :

I'll update this weekend, probably on Friday…..and probably again on Sunday lol

But I also have a date this weekend, so I'll have some new inspiration for Naley or Brucas.

Plus from my past relationship, that ended a few weeks ago, I have some ideas for a possible Chris and Sophia couple? Would anybody want that? Or does Chris deserve a new girl…..OMG I just got a fantastic idea! But I can't tell you….wow I hate doing that to you guys, but you'll love it! Oh the drama :

I love all of you, and trust me….this weekends chapter will be a 2 part, drama packed, awesome update! Please leave me reviews on what you would like to see or what you don't want to see!


	22. Miracles

Chapter 22

On the morning of November 3rd, Brooke found herself awoken in the middle of the night due to stabbing pains, and wet sheets.

"oh my gosh!" Brooke exclaimed as she sat up to lean against the headboard and then shaking Lucas until he was awake.

"what is it…" he then scooted closer to her, and touched the "wet" spot. "Uh, babe? Did you wet the bed?" he said holding in a laugh.

"LUKE! My water broke, it's time" she said letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"okay, stay calm, this is fine..no need to freak out, it's all good, holy crap I'm gonna be a daddy" he said totally being the polar opposite of calm.

"Luke, get a grip. If I were any more calm I'd be dead, you on the other hand, should lay off the caffeine." Brooke said calmly stepping out of bed and going to the bathroom to change her pants.

Lucas grabbed her suitcase out of the closet, and by the time he had quickly put on pants and grabbed a random sweatshirt off the floor they were out the door and down the driveway.

They arrived at the hospital shortly after. His car was parked in the garage, so they took Brooke's blue SUV, which was in the driveway, with all three baby seats securely placed in the back seat weeks before. They quickly walked into the hospital, Lucas carrying his wife's suitcase, that weighed a ton. She gracefully walked in, talked to the lady at the front desk and was taken by a nurse in wheelchair before Lucas barely got through the door. He thought it was amazing how she showed no fear, and little pain.

"Now Brooke, this will be scary. But trust me, you'll do great. Dr. Walker was paged the minute you arrived and she should be here shortly." Nurse Eva said. Brooke really liked her. She was a petite woman, about the age of 40 if she had to guess, and she was so sweet and gave you hope about everything.

"Eva…do you have any children?" Brooke said putting a hand over her stomach.

"Um, sadly I was never able to have my own children, but my husband and I adopted a little girl from china, her name's Hope….she's 7 now." She said smiling.

"That's a beautiful name, and I bet she's a beautiful girl." Brooke said smiling and then Eva walked out the door.

30 minutes later Dr. Sara Walker walked in the door, clipboard in hand.

"Brooke, I believe you are the only multiple birth I've ever delivered on the exact due date, very good" Sara said glancing through the clipboard and smiling at Brooke.

"I was surprised myself, but I'm very glad. We've just gotten everything done" She laid laughing and glancing over at Luke.

"hey, that's not my fault! I um…everything just took longer to put together?" He said faking hurt.

"Babe, it took you weeks to put together one crib! Oh well, no worries now. You got everything done and the babies sensed it, I guess" Brooke said winking at him and laughing.

"Okay Brooke, I'm just going to see how far dilated you are" She said sitting on the stool in front of Brooke's bed and pulling back the blanket and gown. "Wow, Brooke you know how I said that you needed to be 10 centimeters before I needed you to push?" Dr walker said looking Brooke square in the eye.

"yes?" She said unaware of where this was going.

"Well, I'm stunned, but right now you're at 7 centimeters. How long have you been here?"

"Oh…I don't know. I woke up at 1:00, got here by 1:30. I'd say probably an hour since my water broke. Why?"

"I've just never seen someone dilated this much in an hour time." Sara said jotting some notes down on the clipboard. "It must be because the babies are putting so much pressure on your uterus and it's pushing them out. They'll be here in the next hour if I had to guess." She said putting the clipboard on the counter by the sink and told Brooke she'd be back soon.

"Luke, call Hales and Mackie." Brooke said nervously.

XoXoXo

Nathan and Haley had long been asleep, but were startled awake by the phone ringing louder. Haley fumbled around but finally grabbed the cordless phone off the cradle.

"Hello?" Haley said, sleep her voice.

"Hales, it's Luke. Brooke's water broke and the doctor said she's due to have the babies in an hour or so. Can you make it up here?" Lucas said all in one breath

"Oh of course, Nate & I will be there as soon as possible. Bye Luke!" she said hanging up and jumping out of bed.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Brooke's having the babies!" She said excitedly. "get up, we've got to go!"

They left 15 minutes later in Nathan's black escalade.

XoXoXo

Mackenzie and Kyle were just getting home from Kyle's parents house when the phone rang.

"Who would be calling at this hour?" Kyle said glancing at the clock.

"Hello?" Mackenzie said

"Mack, hey it's Luke. Brooke's having the babies within the hour. Can you make it up here?"

"Sure thing Luke! We'll be their soon, daddy"

"Oh thanks Mack, I guess I've got to get used to that."

"I think you've got awhile before they call you daddy. But we're walking out the door, see you soon!" Mackenzie said hanging up

Mackenzie and Kyle left the minute she hung up and got into her silver Honda civic.

XoXoXo

An hour has passed, and Brooke has just gotten to 10 centimeters. Haley, Nathan, Mackenzie and Kyle have just arrived and are in the waiting room talking to Lucas.

"I can't believe she dilated so fast. That's incredible. My mom was in labor for 7 hours with me" said Haley

"And that's why you were never the favorite" said Lucas patting her on the head

"oh shut up Luke. Go back to your wife if you're going to be mean to me" Haley said smacking him on the arm.

"are you kidding? She's like an animal! Mack, will you go?"

"uhh, Luke. I love Brooke but I really don't think it should be me in there. You go and I'll let you know when mom gets here okay?" Mackenzie said looking up at her older brother by 2 minutes.

"fine, but if I don't come out alive, remember that I love you all" he said smiling and walking back to Brooke's room, glancing back at his friends.

"he really is such a girl" said Nathan laughing.

"Nate, have you ever been pregnant?" said Mackenzie laughing with him

"no, but neither have you Mack."

"still, women turn angry. They act like animals because they are in so much pain, even with the medicine." said Haley joining in on the conversation. " not to mention your hormones double and you get really emotional as soon as you have the babies." Nathan and Mackenzie looked at her in a questioning way. " what, I've seen movies" she said laughing and then they joined in.

Minutes later a woman, who looked like an older version of Mackenzie walked in a plopped down next to Nathan.

"mommy!" Mackenzie said, like a child, as soon as she saw her mother.

"Honey, you look marvelous. Kyle, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you" She said extending a hand and smiling at him

"Its great you too Mrs. Scott" he said shaking her hand

"Ms." she said sadly

"oh, I apologize."

"It's quite alright. How's Brooke?" she said looking at Haley.

"She's at 10 centimeters and Luke just went back in there. I think you'll be a grandma in a few minutes" Haley said smiling at her.

"Nathan, she's a keeper" Deb said smiling at her eldest son. "how you got someone so wonderful is beyond me" she said winking at Haley.

"Kyle's great too mom" Mackenzie said pouting and whining like a 5 year old

"I know dear, but you brag about him so much. And Nate is so humble about Haley." she said patting her daughters hand.

"fine, I'll no longer brag about my gorgeous husband" she said crossing her arms against her chest.

"Mack, you just did" Haley said laughing.

"whatever" she said rolling her eyes and then laughing at her friend.

XoXoXo

"Brooke, it's time to push now sweetie" Dr. Walker said looking at Brooke

"okay..:" she said weakly.

"now" Sara said

Brooke began to push with all her might

"You're almost there" Nurse Eva said holding her hand and holding a cold cloth to her forehead

"I can see the head. 1 more big one and we'll have to first baby out" Sara said. Brooke then put all her energy into the last push to get the first baby out.

"it's the boy!" Nurse Eva said. "Luke, would you cut the cord?" she said urging him on, and he took the scissors. As soon as it was cut, Eva handed the baby boy to another nurse and she went to work cleaning him and getting him ready for his mom to see him.

"Alright Brooke, it's time to push out baby number 2" Dr. Walker said looking up at her in a reassuring way.

Brooke pushed with all her might, and the baby came out quickly.

"It's a girl" Sara said and then Lucas cut her cord. Eva then handed her to another nurse who went to work cleaning her up like the other nurse had cleaned up the other baby.

"1 more Brooke and you're done" Eva said putting a new wet cloth on her forehead

Brooke then pushed once, almost getting the head out. She pushed a second time, getting the head out. And with one final push, which completely took all the energy she had left, the final baby was born.

"It's a girl" Sara said, then Lucas cut the cord again and a 3rd nurse took the baby and went through the same process as the first two.

"Brooke, you did wonderful" said Lucas planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm going to go let everyone know okay? I love you"

"I love you too" she said smiling weakly at him.

He then walked out of the room and down the hall to his friends and mother.

"Mom, it's great to see you" He said hugging his mother, who had stood up as soon as she saw Lucas.

"How is she? How are the babies?" she said smiling at her son proudly

"She did great, and the babies are great. All healthy and they should be ready to see you in a little bit" He said.

"What are their names?" said Deb. "You never told me, and apparently you told your siblings and their significant others" she said pointing a finger at him.

"sorry mom. Well, she had 2 girls and a boy. We decided on Vanessa Elizabeth, Elizabeth after your middle name" he said smiling at his mother "Bradley Lucas, and for the girl it was a toss up between Madelyn Grace or Madelyn Kaye. But Brooke chose Grace because of her mothers middle name"

"oh Luke, they have beautiful names" his mother said pulling him into another hug

"well I better go back in their and see my cleaned up babies" he said smiling at everyone.

XoXoXo

Brooke and Lucas were in the room holding the babies. Brooke was holding her two daughters and Lucas was sitting in the chair next to her with their little boy. Each baby was around 6 lbs and they each were healthy. Lucas was happy that Bradley was born first, so he can be like an older brother. Vanessa was born second and Madelyn was born last. Brooke couldn't wait for her babies to have personality, and they each already had a little. Bradley was a very quiet baby and was always looking around. Vanessa was more fussy and she moved her arms around a lot, feeling everything. Madelyn was quiet like Bradley, but she was a very happy baby. Lucas told everyone they could come in, but to not all come in at once. So Haley, Mackenzie and Deb came in first while Kyle, Nathan, and Lucas went to get coffee. Haley was holding Madelyn, Mackenzie was holding Vanessa and Deb was holding Bradley.

"Brooke, they are beautiful" said Deb smiling at her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you" she said looking around at each of her babies. "I'm just glad they're healthy"

"Yeah, I agree" Deb said before she was interrupted by a middle-aged looking woman walking in.

"Mom?" Brooke said shocked

"Yes baby, why would I miss this" Brianna said sitting on the edge of her daughters bed pulling her into a hug. "You made me a grandma"

"I named one of my babies after you" Brooke said looking up at her mother, searching for approval.

"Oh, tell me their names"

"Okay, mom. You remember Haley? Well she's holding the youngest, Madelyn Grace" Brooke said "And Luke's mom, Deb, is holding the oldest. Bradley Lucas." she said pausing, allowing her mother to look at each baby. "And this is Luke's twin sister Mackenzie, and she's holding Vanessa Elizabeth"

"Sweetie, they're all beautiful." her mother said. "Can I hold one of them?"

"Sure Mrs. Davis" Haley said carefully getting up from her chair and allowing Brianna to sit down, and then handed her Madelyn.

"Brooke, I'm going to go find the guys and I'll tell Luke to come back" Haley said before walking out the door.

XoXoXo

Haley walked to the cafeteria to see Brooke's dad sitting with the rest of the guys

"Haley, so good to see you again" he said hugging the girl he felt was like his own daughter

"Good to see you too. You and Luke should probably go see Brooke now, so Kyle I'd head back too. Mackenzie will have to give up her niece and she won't be a happy camper" she said smiling at Kyle, he then shook his head laughing. Kyle, Mr. Davis, and Lucas then headed back to the room, leaving Haley and Nathan alone.

"So…." they both said in unison, which made them smile and then laugh at each other.

"Last night was….perfect" she said

"I couldn't agree more" he said putting a hand on top of hers.

"I like your mom" she said smiling

"and she likes you too, although apparently you're too good for me" he said taking a sip of his coffee with his free hand

"you know she was kidding" she said laughing at him

"I know, but in a way….you are"

"what do you mean?" she said confused

"well, I don't know. You have your life in order, and I barely do"

"that's not true, you play for the NBA" she said

"no, I quit"

"you what? When?" she said

"a couple days ago. I just don't think that's me anymore, it was when I was younger, but not now."

"so you don't have a job anymore?" she said with a hint of anger in her tone

"no, I do. I'm like the assistant to the assistant coach"

"oh"

"it's really cool, I can still be around the guys but I have an actual desk. It's less money, but it's a lot better"

"as long as it's what you want" she said

"really? You're okay with it?"

"why wouldn't I be?" Haley said confused

"I don't know, I figured you wanted me in the NBA"

"um, I really don't care what you do, as long as you're happy doing it" she said stirring a packet of sugar into her coffee

"wow, thank you" he said smiling at her

"anytime" Haley said winking and taking a sip of her coffee

XoXoXo

A few days later Brooke was allowed to leave the hospital with her three babies. Lucas and Nathan went to Brooke's car to get the car seats. The car seats matched, but the blanket and padding were each different. Bradley had navy colored padding and a blanket that was red and had footballs, basketballs, soccer balls, and baseballs on it. Vanessa had purple colored padding and a lavender blanket that had pink flowers on it. Madelyn had pink padding with a light green blanket. Lucas grabbed both girls car seats and Nathan grabbed Bradley's. They carried them up to the maternity floor and down the hall to Brooke's room, where she was up and dressed in a red juicy couture sweat suit. She has all three babies on her bed wrapped up, with their little hats on.

"hey" she said when her brother-in-law and husband walked in

"ready to go?" Lucas said

"yes, I hate hospitals" she said picking up Madelyn and putting her in her car seat. Nathan picked up Bradley and placed him in gently, and Lucas picked up Vanessa and tucked her into her car seat.

Brooke was led out of the hospital by Nurse Eva, who pushed her wheelchair. Brooke held Madelyn's car seat in her lap while the other two followed her and carried the other two car seats.

As soon as all three babies were secured in the back seat Brooke hugged and thanked Nathan and then got in the passenger seat and glanced back at her sleeping babies. Nathan went to his own car and left the parking lot, then Luke got in the car and they were on the road home.

XoXoXo

The next day, Lucas and Brooke were at home with their babies. The little family was in their living room.

"They are so adorable" Brooke said touching each baby on their little nose.

"Which one's did Dr. Walker say were identical?"

"none of them, Vanessa and Madelyn are twins, but they're fraternal." said Brooke taking a swig of her bottle of water.

"oh, I thought she said two of them were identical."

"they don't look alike sweetie" she said

"yes they do!" he said

"okay, only a little but that's because they're siblings. Look, Vanessa's got a little bit of hair that's obviously brown" she said running a hand over the baby's head. "And Bradley and Madelyn both have lighter hair"

"okay, good point." he said smiling "all babies just look alike to me" he said shrugging

"well they sort of do, but once they're a few months older they'll look different" she said matter-of-factly.

They spent the rest of the day admiring their babies, and enjoying being parents.

XoXoXo

Mackenzie was at her house, in her small office. She was looking at her calendar and looking through her agenda. She noticed that it had been over a month since her last period.

"oh no" she said raising a hand to her mouth. She immediately picked up her cell phone and pressed speed dial number 2.

"Hales, it's Mackenzie"

"Hey, what's up?" she said

"we might have a serious problem…."

To be continued……

A/N: this chapter was so long, but I don't think their was a way to make it shorter. Reviews would be greatly appreciate and I'll try to update tomorrow.

UP NEXT:

MACKENZIE & HALEY MAKE A STOP AT THE DRUG STORE

FAMILY TIME

AND A WEDDING DATE IS CHOSEN FOR HALEY & NATHAN


End file.
